The incident
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Transformers become a little too real for several fangirls, as fiction becomes an all too real reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OC's in this story.**

**Rated T**

**Summary: Transformers become a little too real for several fangirls, as fiction becomes an all too real reality.**

**Optimus Prime/Megatron**

Title: **The Incident**

**Chapter 1**

** (?'s POV)**

With a heavy sigh, I walked back to my room. My mind was whirling over the events that just happened. A large part of me was denying what I was hearing, but there was a smaller part of me that... Well, I wanted to believe it. I wanted to believe what I'd just been told.

But I couldn't.

Hence my mind running in circles and working me into a headache.

With a groan, I wandered into the bathroom, flicking on the light. My own face was admittedly pale, but it was nothing in comparison to the pure snow white _hers_ was. Then again, if what she'd just told me _was_ true, she had every reason to look freaked.

I leaned on the counter, frowning, and staring back at my reflection.

_It's not possible. It's just...not possible. I mean sure, there's always been speculation about these sort of things, but no one's ever really _proved_ it. And _this_? This is just insane!_ My eyes widened, and almost absently, I rubbed at my arm. _But there was no mistaking those marks. Her shattered cell phone... She was too freaked to be joking...wasn't she?_

**Flashback**

I was having one of _the_ best dreams _ever_, when the pounding started. At first, I didn't think much of it. I was pressed to the large, metallic chest of one Optimus Prime, handsome, regal leader of the Autobots. I'd just thought it was his heart beating, at first.

Then it hit me, Cybertronians didn't have 'hearts'. They had 'sparks'. And sparks didn't _beat_, per say.

I remember looking up at his dazzling ocean blue optics, staring down at me with such fondness, when the pounding started up again.

My eyes shot open, and I nearly launched myself off the bed. The pounding made me jump, and I hesitated a moment, before slipping into my slippers and quickly climbing out of bed. I made my way to the door in a hurry, trying to think of who'd be bothering me at... A single glance had my eyes widening.

"One o'clock in the morning?" I hissed lowly, rubbing at my eyes as I stumbled to the door. A quick glance revealed my best friend of over ten years, Vicky Masen, on the other side, and I paused a moment, taking in her white as snow face. "Vicky?" I unlocked and opened the door, yawning as I did so. "What's wrong?" Then I noticed she had her puppy with her. "What's Chow-Chow doing here?" I reached out and scratched at his chin a little, causing him to squirm.

"I have to tell you something!" Her voice was urgent, her eyes wide. "It's really important!"

_Which would be why she's waking me up _now_, instead of in the morning. Oh, wait, it _is_ morning._ I could have rolled my eyes, but the look on her face made me sober and nod. "Uh, okay?" I moved to the side, letting her in, and closing the door behind her. "Want something to drink? Oh, and go ahead and let Chowie off his leash, he can play with Tiger."

She nodded, unhooking the leash, before slipping her shoes off, and I didn't miss the way she glanced almost nervously out the door, before moving into the living room. "Sure..." Her tone was absent as she started moving towards the big, red, fluffy chairs. "Soda's good!"

I grabbed a couple cans of soda before returning to the living room and handing her one. It was quiet for a very long, very tense moment, as we sipped our sodas. I was just waking up, and Vicky looked like she was deep in thought. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Okay..." I made a 'continue' gesture with my hand, nodding a little. "So spill. What's up?"

She took a deep breath, looking like she was debating with herself, before nodding. "Well, you know how I'm usually up late?" I nodded, raising an eyebrow. Vicky was more of a night owl, really, and usually didn't crash until, well, about now. "I was just finishing sweeping the floor, and was about to go to bed when this loud pounding sounded at the door." She winced and grimaced, wrapping her free arm around her other arm. "So I answer it, not really sure what to expect, and there's this huge cop at the door! I mean, he looked like he was on steroids or something!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little, but it cut off when her eyes flashed sharply to me. _Okay, not a laughing matter. Got it._ Instead, I frowned.

"He demanded to know if I was 'Sideswipe's Sunshine'."

My frown deepened. _Since when do cops greet people by pen names?_ "Isn't that your name on a fanfiction site?" We were both avid fans of fanfiction, especially since Transformers came out. I'd been a fan of the cartoon, and I loved how real the bots looked in the movies. I got hooked on fanfiction quickly, reading some of the stories online.

And we both had Transformers-related pen names, proving our favorite fandom (at least, for the moment). Mine was Autobotclownbot. Don't ask me why I chose that name, it just suited at the time. Her's was Sideswipe's Sunshine, mainly because most of the names she thought up with 'Bumblebee' or 'Bee' were already taken.

She nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Sooo... What's this lunatic look like?" I raised an eyebrow, grinning a little. Admittedly, men in uniform automatically caught my interest. "Was he cute?"

Her lips trembled a little and she sighed. "Well, he had jet black, wavy hair, and dark, dark eyes. I couldn't make out his name, or the color of his eyes, 'cause it's so dark out. He wore a black uniform, and I mean, he was _huge_! Muscles on top of muscles! Not to mention he had this 'I'm better than you' attitude." She frowned, hesitating. "But... That's not what got me. His car... It was an _exact_ replica of Barricade!" She began to describe the coloring, make and model, and even told me about the motto written on the side. "And I could have _sworn_ there was something moving around in the backseat!"

I couldn't help but laugh again, despite the dark look she shot me. It almost sounded like a Decepticon fangirl's dream come true. And judging by her tone, she didn't seem to know whether or not to be excited or afraid. "Maybe it was the K-9 unit?" After all, what else could it be? Cops didn't usually arrest children in the middle of the night, and if it had been a man, I'm sure she would have said it was a man.

"No." Now she shook her head, an odd conviction in her voice. "They use bigger vehicles for the K-9 units. This was the Barricade cruiser! It had the _motto_! You know, 'To punish and enslave'? I'm not making this up!" Her tone spoke volumes, but so did her look. "He saw all my Transformers stuff through the door, and he's all 'You're an Autobot supporter?', and I'm like 'Yeah'. He could _see_ I'm nuts over Bumblebee! I called him a fanboy because of his Barricade car, but when I tried to take pictures, he freaked out and grabbed my arm! Look!"

I felt myself stiffen as she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, and a portion of her arm was red. Undoubtedly, already bruising. I could even make out... Were those _finger_ marks?

"He even left bruises! But he grabbed and completely destroyed my phone! And the damn thing cost a fortune, too! It's the new Druid!" She opened her purse, digging through it nearly frantically.

I leaned forward, my soda all but forgotten as she pulled a plastic baggie out. I didn't think much of it. Maybe it was a treat or Chow-Chow, but when I saw the little metallic fragments, I felt my eyes widen. _No way!_ Seeing this, I wanted to believe her. I mean, she looked too afraid and excited to be making it up, and she sure as hell wouldn't just smash her phone out of nowhere!

"Are you saying...that was...?" I trailed off, worried, as she shook her head.

"There are so many weird things going on! Think about all this stuff on the news, and in the paper about all these weird, unexplainable accidents and things! The flaming meteor sightings? I mean, wouldn't it be cool if they were real?" Her excitement was clearly winning out over her fear now.

"Autobots? Yeah." After all, about ninety-five percent of them wouldn't step on you (on purpose) on sight. Personally, I could think of one bot I'd _love_ to meet. "Decepticons? Not so much." Sighing, I shook my head. "Okay, so... IF this is really Barricade, and that's a big _IF_..." I just couldn't believe it. It just didn't make sense. "What's he looking for? Why would he target you, out of millions of people? What else did he say?" _Why_ was I humoring her? This had to be a joke. That's all there was to it.

"'No pictures, _period_!'." I could have snorted at 'Barricade's choice of orders, but the look on her face as she shuddered, shut me up. "His tone really got to me. He sort of stressed that, you know?" She shook the baggie holding the cell phone bits, almost pointedly. Then she bit her lip, finally smirking. "I kinda...called him 'monkeyboy' for destroying my phone, but think about it. No one could do _that_ to a phone!" There was again a hesitation as she eyed the pieces.

"You called a _cop_ 'monkeyboy? A cop crazy enough to pretend to be a Decepticon?" I shook my head. _A very bad joke._

"Yeah! He didn't _do_ anything. I think he wanted to, but I kinda kicked him and ran into the house."

"But what's he after? I mean, _if_ he was real, I doubt he's after you for no reason at all. What did you do, join a Decepticon-roasting site and call him a femme in disguise or something?" I blinked as she shook her head. "Why _you_ of all people?" I didn't mean it rudely, but out of billions of people, why my best friend? Why Vicky?

"I don't know!"

I paused a moment, startled by the immediate and harsh response. Shaking my head, I picked up my soda, playing with the can. "I don't know, it just sounds too..." _Crazy? Insane? Completely and utterly impossible?_ "It seems like something out of a fangirl's dream. Well, if you're a Decepticon fangirl, that is." Glancing up, I caught her eyes with my own, and saw the pleading in her gaze.

Watching me carefully, she lifted a hand to her chest. "I swear to God, I'm not lying. This happened!"

Okay, so sure, it happened, but... _What_ happened? Was it a hallucination? A joke on me? A joke on her? Sighing heavily, I shook my head again, trying to clear my thoughts. "Okay, we'll look into it, I guess, but you have to level with me about _everything_ that happens, okay?"

She tried to hide it, but I noticed the hesitation. I passed it off as just my imagination, though. To be honest, as much as I didn't believe her story, some small part of me, my heart, began to race. I mean...really? _Could_ it be possible? Were they Bay's Transformers, or different from how he portrayed?

"Okay. You have my word." There was something in her voice, but I yawned, the lateness getting to me.

With a nod, I drained the last of my soda and stood. "Go ahead and take the spare room for the night, but _please_ try not to get all spastic about this around my mom. You know her, she'll immediately think you're on something, and nothing you can say or do will convince her otherwise."

"I don't do drugs, or even drink. You know that." She shot me a look that was only a fraction dirty. It was almost shocking just how relieved she looked.

I nodded, trying to ignore the odd look in her eyes as she stood, taking her coat off. "Yeah, I know." I got up and gave her a quick hug, before turning and heading for the stairs.

**End Flashback**

When I really thought about it, I had this odd feeling she was hiding something from me, and the more I thought about it, the more I believed it had to be a joke on me. I missed something. It couldn't be true. It just didn't make sense and about ninety-nine percent of the Transformers fandom would probably agree with me.

Shaking my head, I straightened, rubbing at my wrists where they ached from bracing me so long. I must have zoned out. Quickly, I brushed my teeth again, and washed my hands, before flicking off the light.

Whatever was going on, we'd figure it out in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(The Next Day, Becca's POV)**

I couldn't get my mind off of 'Barricade'. The whole thing was...honestly? It was exiting, terrifying, and frustrating all at once. I mean, it was absolutely impossible for the Transformers to suddenly be real, after 20 years of fictional fandom.

...Wasn't it?

I couldn't help it. Vicky had gone home, after much hesitation, and I grabbed my transformers movie. All this talk had gotten me thinking a little _too_ much. Popping it in the DVD player, I sat down in the big oversized comfy chair, with my legs curled up, and settled into watching it.

I watched the scenes with Barricade _so_ carefully. He was a beautiful black and white Saleen Mustang cruiser, with the number 64 painted on top, and the Decepticon insignia in the center of the 'police' symbol on the door. Pretty obvious differences from a normal cruiser, if you ask me.

Sighing heavily, I shook my head. "I'd rather see Optimus Prime or Bumblebee, instead of Barricade." After all, he _was_ a 'Con. Didn't that mean he was all 'murder, kill, destroy'? Shaking my head, I groaned and paused the television, getting up. "Great, now _I'm_ talking about it."

I went into the kitchen and got some potato chips before heading back to the living room. Sitting back down in the chair, I nibbled at the piece of chip I held, my mind mentally running in every cray way, thinking 'what if'. And the more I thought about it, the more I kept wanting to smack myself silly for letting her story get to me.

I mean hell! Thses are fiction characters that have existed for over twenty years! They just don't pop up in real life out of nowhere. Barricade and then were all ranting and raving, _evil_ characters! But then...if they were real, then Optimus and Bumblebee would be too, wouldn't they?

_Oh God!_ I rolled my eyes and groaned again. _Shoot me now!_

**(Several Days Later, Normal POV)**

Becca and her other best friend, Emma, were shopping at one of their favorite places. They chatted about random things that really had no importance. Then, they went to lunch, laughing a little. That is, until Becca told Emma about Vicky's insane story.

Oh, Emma laughed, but it faded when she spotted the look on Becca's face. "Do you believe her?" Becca sighed and shrugged, giving her friend a 'what do you think?' look. "So you think it's a joke, right?"

"Well, hello! Come on, 28 to 35 foot giant alien robots, that can transform into vehicles? They're just running around, looking for humans all over, right?" Becca laughed.

Emma shrugged, giving her friend a mock scowl. "Be more open minded!" She tried to snap it, but only succeeded in laughing seconds later.

"Be logical." Becca snapped back, laughing.

"Being logical's too boring for me, Becca. Besides, think of the fun!"

Rolling her eyes, Becca grabbed the check and stood. "My treat, this time." They paid at the cash, before making sure they had everything and heading towards Emma's car.

"Oh my-Look!"

Then they both paused as a black and white cruiser rolled slowly down the street. Well, until they realized it wasn't Barricade, it was just a normal cruiser.

Becca rolled her eyes again and groaned. "Great! Now we're constantly _looking_ for them!" She growled, climbing into the car.

Emma sat next to her and shrugged with a grin. "I think it'd be kinda cool to pick Barricade's brain."

"More like he'd squish _our_ brains into a pile of slimy goo all over the ground."

"You truly are amazing." Emma grinned over, causing Becca to crack up, which set _her_ off. Both girls laughed and shook their heads dismissively.

"See? This is insane, they're not real."

"Are you sure?"

Becca stared at her friend, and then shook her head again, turning away as her cell phone rang. She looked at the ID on the front, and sighed, pursing her lips a moment. "It's Vicky."

"Hey, maybe 'Cade's there!" Emma snorted a little.

"Shut it." Swatting lightly at her friend's arm, Becca answered the phone. "Hello?" She seemed to listen, an eyebrow slowly hiking up. "Really? Oh, yeah, well that sounds strange, too. Yeah." She nodded. "Can we see it?" Emma glanced at her, but Becca shrugged a little. "Oh, really? Why not?" Her other eyebrow hiked up and she shook her head. "Yeah, she's with me. Okay. Meet me at my place. Okay, we'll be there in a bit." She nodded and hung up, before making a face.

"What? What's going on? What did she want?"

"She's going to meet us at my place. Apparently she needs to tell us something she didn't mention to me before, when she was at my place." There was a dubious look on Becca's face, as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Cool. Let's go check out her new news, shall we?" Emma grinned and Bella rolled her eyes at her, as they sped down the street, heading to Becca's place.

The entire time, Becca found her mind stuck on what Vicky could possibly have left out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

**(Becca's House)**

The two girls waited for Vicky in Becca's living room, and while they waited, they got thirsty, gettng some drinks from the fridge. They spoke about what had apparently happened, and why it was and was not possible. There were dozens of things that ran through their minds, like what was the new people of information she'd forgotten to mention? _How_ was it possible?

"I'm telling you, it's just not possible." Becca sipped her fruit punch and Emma wriggled her nose.

"How do you know? How do you know Cybertron and Transformers don't exist?" Her friend challenged, causing Becca to roll her eyes at her. "You need to be open minded." She giggled.

Becca smirked. "You need a cat scan."

Then they heard a car door shut, and realized it was Vicky. Sharing a look, Becca got up and went to the door, opening it, and startling when Vicky pushed past her without a word. "Nice to see you, too." Becca grumbled, slightly annoyed, before looking outside. Nothing seemed odd at all, so she brushed it off and turned to Vicky, closing the door behind her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Vicky stammered, clearly nervous.

Becca didn't notice it right away, glancing briefly to Emma before looking back. "Yeah, so what's this news you forgot to tell me?" She folded her arms over her chest, but then frowned when she noticed just _how_ nervous Vicky was. Something must have happened. Or it was something to do with whatever she had to tell them.

"Well, I... I found something, but... I'm not sure what it is." Vicky mumbled, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Did you bring it?

"No."

Emma raised an eyebrow, looking disappointed. "Why not?"

"Because Barricade's after it, and I have to keep it in a secret area for now."

Becca barely kept from scoffing, and Emma snorted, shaking her head in disbelief. Vicky shot Emma a look, and Becca bit her tongue to keep from snapping at her long time friend, of fifteen years. Mostly because there was no such thing as Barricade, or the Decepticons, or the Autobots. No matter how much she and pretty much millions of fangirls _wanted_ there to be.

"So..._what_ is it?" Emma finally asked.

"A glowing red and green rock of some sort. I've never seen anything like it, but I know it's otherworldly, and Barricade's looking for it." Vicky shot Becca a pleading look.

"So, where'd you find it?"

Vicky smiled then. "I was in the mountains with some friends and found it. They thought it was cool, too, but I didn't think anything about it. Well, until all this started up with Barricade. Then I wondered about it, and I just _know_ he's after it! I don't know, maybe it's some sort of energon crystal or something. Who knows, right?"

There was silence for a long moment, and as Vicky looked out the window, the other girls shared a look of disbelief and concern. Finally, Becca sighed. "You should have brought it with you." Seeing the stone was probably the only way they'd believe her.

Vicky shrugged, seemingly oblivious to their glances. "I told you, I didn't want to risk Barricade getting it.'

"What's stopping 'Barricade' from stealing it from your apartment, Vicky? I mean, _if_ it's really him." Becca stated the last part with sarcasm as Emma merely smirked in the background.

"You don't believe me, do you?" It seemed Vicky was getting wise to them, and she frowned darkly.

"This whole thing is just a little too hard to believe." Pleading with her long time friend, Becca prayed she'd see the difficulty they were having.

Even Emma, who actually _wanted_ to believe, and claimed to have an open mind, was with her on this. "Show us the rock and let us see it for ourselves." She shrugged a little, like the rock was somehow the answer to their prayers.

With a growl, Vicky straightened. "Fine!" She led them to her car, getting into hers while they took Emma's, and drove them to her place. However, when they pulled up at her apartment complex, they were all in for a nasty shock. Vicky pulled over with a squeal, seeing her dog running around outside. She hopped out of her car and ran over to her pup. "What the...? How'd you get out?"

Emma pointed to the door, which was wide open, and raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you didn't close the door as tightly as you thought."

Vicky's eyes narrowed, and she straightened quickly, cursing. "I always shut and lock the door!" She called, racing into the house. She ran into the den, being followed by the girls, and skidded to a stop as she saw the safe completely pulled apart. And that was _completely._ The door looked like it was literally ripped off the hinges.

Emma and Becca exchanged a look, seeing the safe door, and paused, staring at the scene before them. Emma looked shocked, but Becca frowned, somehow still looking like she didn't believe her best friend.

"_Now_ do you believe me?" Vicky shouted, spinning to them.

"So...where is he?"

They hadn't passed a cruiser, or any odd vehicle on their way to her place. There was no sign of anyone or any_thing_ in the house, and it looked like any home robbery. Well, except maybe the safe door, but that could have been excessive force or something.

"What's missing?" Becca raised an eyebrow and glanced past them to the safe.

Vicky hesitated, biting her lip. "Um... The stone."

Becca looked at Emma, her expression almost mocking, as if to say 'Told ya so'. She folded her arms over her chest, and seemed to struggle with herself not to say anything nasty. Vicky stared at them, turning her stare on Becca. When she saw the look, her eyes narrowed, and suddenly she began glaring.

"Why won't you believe me?" She shouted angrily.

It was Becca's turn to hesitate. "You have to admit... This whole thing doesn't make a lot of sense. Can't you see that?"

Vicky crossed her arms, glaring. "You think I'm lying!" The girls exchanged a look, and she growled. "Why are you even here? Go home, if you think I'm such a liar!" When they hesitated, shrugging, her eyes narrowed even more. "GO!" Shaking their heads, she watched as they left, without a second look back, before turning towards her safe, her glare turning into a more worried look.

For their own part, Becca and Emma sighed, realizing they weren't getting anything else. They climbed into Emma's car and drove back to Becca's place, the whole time wondering just what the _hell_ was going on.

**(Night Time, with Vicky)**

Vicky had been scared to call the police, more or less because she'd look like an idiot, worried about a _rock_ of all things. Sure, she could have called about the break in, in general, but the rock was the _only_ thing missing. With a heavy sigh, she shook her head, sitting on her bed and musing about how _no one_ seemed to believe her. Finally, she turned off her computer and lights, peeking out the window nervously before shutting the shades.

However, she missed the glowing red orbs staring at her from the dark shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Becca's House)**

Becca was reading fanfictions online again, a pass time she'd found herself with, completely by accident. She was reading the latest update on one of her favorite stories, adding it to her favorites and alerts. She liked this one particular author. She had a flare for the most awesome stories, and she liked the two OCs that said author had created. Also, when she'd returned a PM Becca had sent her, they'd gotten into talking, and she'd agreed to help be her BETA.

LightAngel21, the author, or 'Crystal', was emailing Becca back and forth one day, about the chapters and ideas, when she suddenly made mention of a startling event that hit just a _little_ too close to home.

_"I have to tell you about this pickup truck I saw, one day."_

Becca found herself staring at the screen in shock a moment, reading the description of the greyish-beige Chevy pickup, with the Autobot insignis on it, Vicky's situation crossing her mind. Before she knew it, she found herself typing up the entire situation and sending Crystal the email. She still didn't believe Vicky, but something pulled at her.

_"Do you believe her?"_

Those were the only words on the screen. You might ask why they didn't speak in person, but while Becca resided in the States, Crystal was Canadian. Frowning, Becca sat back and began typing up her response.

_"The first day she came over, she was so frightened, and seemed genuinely upset about it. I really had to wonder. Then she mentions this 'glowing red and green rock', which she coincidentally forgets to mention to me before hand. I call her on it, when I haven't seen it, and she goes on about how she was afraid Barricade was after it."_ Becca pursed her lips then. _"She's the only one that I know of, that's seen it."_

The response was almost immediate.

_"Seems a little impossible, doesn't it? It just doesn't make sense."_

_"Yeah, I agree."_ Becca frowned, before typing up an explanation about how the rock was 'stolen', and someone had apparently broken in, but _all_ they took was the rock, which just didn't make sense.

"_So what happened, after?"_

_"Well... I told her I couldn't believe it, and she got angry with me. We had this huge fight, and she's actually willing to throw away fifteen years of friendship over this!"_

_"Yeah, it all just sounds insane. Maybe she's, I dunno...a little...psychotic, or something? Or maybe the rock, _if_ it exists, has some sort of psychotropic drug on it? Or maybe it glowed because of that, uh...glowing mold that grows in caves?"_

Becca nodded, and typed back. _"Yeah, tell me about it."_ She sent the email off, and then her phone rang, startling her. She turned away from the computer and picked it up, glancing at the caller ID a moment and rolling her eyes. She debated a moment, before sighing and answering it, listening to the most recent events that Vicky was rambling about. She didn't say a word for a long moment, before biting her lip a moment. As Vicky fell silent, she shook her head.

"So...he came back after robbing you, right?" Becca spoke sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "That wasn't too smart of him, was it?" She then raised an eyebrow at the growl from the other end of the line.

"Why won't you believe me, Becca? I'm telling you the truth, I swear!"

"Vicky, come on... Why, after all these years, do they decide to show up now? There's been _no_ signs of them, _ever_. No other 'fans' have ever reported meeting them. If giant robots existed, don't you think someone would have seen them before now?"

"Barricade said...it was because of the movies. He doesn't know how Bay got all his information, but not all of it is right, and he says he's tried to get to Bay, but it's not as easy as it looks." Vicky's voice was rushed. "And they're apparently looking for human females to turn into robots to mate with." Becca slapped her forehead with her hand, shaking her head. "And apparently Megatron wanted it done before Optimus arrived to join the other Autobots. He wanted...a jump on things, apparently."

"Michael Bay is too hard for them to get to, because..."

"He's too well known for them to just take." Becca sat there, eyebrow raised. She didn't know whether to laugh or pound her head against the desk. "Just think about what I said, okay?" Vicky said goodbye quietly, before quickly hanging up.

Becca shook her head again, telling Crystal about the new developments in what happened, and figured her new friend would agree with this whole thing. It was just way too screwy to conceive."

_"The Decepticons want _humans_ for mates? As if! Not bloody likely!"_ Becca could just imagine the laughter Crystal was going through. _"Though...you know, it'd be really cool if it _was_ real. I mean, hell yeah! I'd collar Barricade, Thundercrapper and Skywarp. Frag 'Screamer, I'd rather skin myself than bear baby looneybots."_ Becca found herself giggling at the idea. _"Then there's the Autobots..."_ Like her, Crystal was pro-Autobot. _"I'd get Sunny, Sides, 'Hide and Bee. _I'll_ put smiles on their faces!"_

With a giggle, Becca raised an eyebrow, getting into the joking. _"I'd get Optimus and Ratchet, and sure, I'll take on 'Screamer. Wouldn't want him to feel left out, the poor bot. I wouldn't take Jolt though, I really don't want to have to deal with those electric whips!"_

_"I'll take him! I'll take on those whips of his!"_

Both girls had to laugh at the joking. They knew it was all in jest after all, and they _knew_ Cybertronians didn't exist. Sure, they weren't real, but it was certainly fun to dream, right?

**(The Next Day)**

Vicky sat at her house, but it was her parent's, not her apartment. It was a house left to the two of them, Vicky and her brother, after their deaths. They kept the house, because it was located in the middle of nowhere, with privacy, where no one could bother them.

She was sitting in her kitchen, drinking soda and just thinking over some of the weird events that had taken place, when she could have sworn she heard the sound of a jet. She frowned for a moment, glancing at the ceiling. "Am I really losing it?" She mumbled, before jumping at the sound of a pounding at the door.

Sighing, she shook her head, having a bad feeling. She walked over and opened the door, raising an eyebrow when the same cop from before was there. The only difference was this time there was another man with him. He wore a leather jacket that resembled something a pilot of a jet would wear, and dark sunglasses, with short, brown hair. Somehow, she just _knew_ his eyes would flicker red, if he'd take the sunglasses off, just like the cop's had.

Another 'Con.

"Whatever..." She whispered, turning her gaze on the cop, before stepping back and letting them in. With her eyes narrowing, she decided to hint at them that she knew the rock was gone, and was fairly certain she knew who'd taken it. "So you know my apartment was hit last night?"

It was the cop's 'friend' who replied, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "My apartment. It was robbed last night. But curious, they only took one thing." She stared at them darkly, as the cop spun to her, his eyes flickering red.

"Do tell, what was stolen?" There was something in his voice. Smugness? Amusement?

The 'friend' grinned smugly. "Did you report it?" He asked snidely.

"A glowing red and green rock I found. And no, I didn't. The rock was the only thing stolen. They'd think I was totally screwy, if I reported it for a _rock_, don't ya think?" From the looks on their faces, they didn't appreciate her tone, but neither of them said anything.

Vicky found herself surprised they didn't stay longer, but dismissed their quick exit as she hopped on her computer, and immediately emailed Becca about what just happened. Despite everything, she hoped Becca would at _least_ give her the benefit of the doubt, and believe her.

Sure, it all seemed insane, but sometimes things just weren't 'logical' or easy to explain. They were just believing and trusting your instincts.

**(Several Days Later, Vicky's Apartment)**

Vicky was once again on her computer when there was a pounding at her door. She got to her feet, already knowing just by the pounding who was at the door, and grumbled to herself, before calling out. "I'll be right there!" She walked over and opened her door, stumbling as the cop pushed himself past her, into her apartment. "Sure, come on in. I don't mind." She muttered darkly.

**(Vicky's POV)**

_Okay, he seriously needs some manners_. I thought to myself, as I closed the door. I looked at him, waiting, as he growled lowly, glaring around my apartment. "Well, you seem angry."

He spun to face me, and growled again. "You will get Autobotclownbot and her friend, and you will learn the identity of this other friend she has. Autobotclownbot has a way of exposing things. We cannot have this." He snarled.

_Autobotclownbot? Becca? And this other friend..._ I'd heard about Becca talking to some Canadian girl, Christy, or something? Together, they'd decided to make a fanfiction out of what had been happening to me. They said that on one hand, it was a neat story, and on the other, if the Autobots and Decepticons _were_ real, this would let everyone have a heads up.

Which kind of made me wonder why Barricade didn't just hack into their emails to get their information, like he must have done with me.

Still, I felt oddly like I should at least try to explain. "No, no, no. She just exposes cult freaks and devil worshippers. That's all. Not anything like, well...this, Barricade." Well, except for that story. Then it hit me, that I'd just called him 'Barricade', and it had gotten so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

His eyes flashed red then, and he stalked up to me. "What did you just call me?"

I sighed then. "Look, if this was _supposed_ to be a secret, why use the vehicle that was used in the movie? You're too flashy, dude! Hello? Look, I won't tell anyone, I promise." _Besides, I tried that, and no one believes me._

He huffed, and grimaced then, eyes flashing. "I know you won't, because after we interrogate you three, we are wiping your minds of us, forever." He sneered then.

My eyes shot up and my heart sank. "No, you can't do that! Don't you realize how _cool_ this is? You're all _real_!" I couldn't help but squeal, but it turned into a squeak when he snarled, slamming me again the wall so hard, I felt dazed.

"STOP THAT INFURIATING NOISE!" He all but snarled, eyes flashing completely red as he pressed hard against my chest with his arm.

I panted shakily, staring at him, and after a moment, he pulled away from me. I gave my heart a few moments to calm down, before frowning. "Why are you here?"

He growled lowly, glancing away a long moment, before turning back almost reluctantly. "We have been here for years. It was until those blasted movies came out, exposing us, that we began to worry."

That confused me. I mean, what about the cartoons. Seeing the look on his face, however, I decided it was better not to ask. Not just yet, anyways.

"This Michael Bay knows about everything. How we appear, move through space, our protoforms, our vehicle alternate modes, the Allspark, the shards, energon, and even Cybertron. The only things that were wrong, is: Bumblebee is black, not yellow, Optimus Prime has yet to arrive on Earth, and...he had femmes in the movie." Something in his face seemed to change, becoming more angry and pained. "There are no femmes left. On either side. An unidentified assassin murdered them all. Megatron's queen and Optimus Prime's mate included. All of them. The only one that had escaped was Chromia, and the Autobots tried to hide her, but... The assassin found her."

The room was quiet, only Barricade's low growls filled the room. For a long moment, I stood there, speechless. I couldn't imagine it, as hard as I tried. "That's horrible! Did... Did you have a mate?"

He grimaced, turning away. "I...held affection for a femme. She was a daughter of a Prime, though. She would never have looked twice at me. I am a Decepticon."

I thought for a moment, and tilted my head. "Optimus Prime?"

He scoffed, rolling his eyes at me. "No, Optimus wasn't the only Prime on Cybertron, you know. He is the last, now, though. Life without a femme is...not a pleasant thing. It can get rather lonely." There was an odd look in his eyes.

I was confused. "I thought Decepticons didn't show emotions other than haughtiness and anger."

Barricade scowled at me. "We may hate the Autobots, and be better than you pathetic humans, but femmes on both sides were adored and treated very well. They were given respect and love, like any femme."

"So..." I frowned. "Why are you on Earth, then?"

He adopted a rather creepy look then, and stepped forward menacingly. "We are looking for mates. We have been studying your species, and Hook and Scalpel have managed to come up with a way to convert humans into Cybertronians."

I got a completely insane, yet totally radical idea then. "Why not use my friends and I, then?"

He looked at me oddly, like I'd just suggested Megatron try cross-dressing. "You and your friends are Autobot sympathizers, are you not?" He nearly snarled the question, seeming to tower over me.

"Well, yeah, but-"

My sentence was stopped cold as he slammed me against the wall once more. This time, I shook the dazed sense off almost immediately, and felt my eyes narrow.

"You're _really_ gotta stop doing tha-"

He silenced me again, but this time with a completely different method. I could only blink in shock as he kissed me, deeply, aggressively, lustfully. Then this powerful shock hit me, burning through my lips and body, making my world go black.

When I finally came to, he was gone, and I immediately rushed to my feet, panting as I slid to my computer and began emailing Becca. She just _had_ to believe me this time! However, I couldn't wait, and I grabbed my phone, dialing her number.

**(Becca's House, Normal POV)**

Becca's phone rang, startling her. She reached for it, frowning, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Okay, just listen!" There was no greeting, just an excited near exclamation. She quickly explained everything that happened, barely refraining from squealing some of the details at her best friend, and Becca didn't say a word the whole time.

"So... He came back after robbing you of that rock, huh? That's not too smart of him, is it" Becca asked in a sarcastic sigh.

There was a low growl from Vicky then. "Why won't you believe me? I'm telling you the truth!"

"Vicky, come on. Why, after _all_ these years, would they decide to show up _now_?"

"I already told you! Barricade said they've _been_ here for years! They've been studying human females, because they're looking for mates! He even _kissed_ me!" That time, she couldn't resist the squeal.

"So why don't they go bug Michael Bay then? Wait... Back up, he _what_? He _kissed_ you?" That certainly seemed to get Becca's attention.

"Yes, and they can't go after Bay, he's too well known to just disappear." Becca sighed silently, rolling her eyes. She didn't know whether to laugh, believe her, or bang her head on the desk in front of her. "Just think about what I said, okay?" Vicky pleaded quietly, before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Becca sat there, numbly, trying to absorb everything she'd heard. Half of her wanted to believe her friend. It was just too complicated and involved for a joke, and if it was a hallucination, why was Vicky's brother adding to it, and agreeing with her? Every time _she_ heard about this story, it changed! Still, her more logical side told her it just _couldn't_ be true.

"Someone just shoot me, please." She groaned, turning on her computer. She immediately signed into her IM and began typing it all out for Crystal, telling her every detail she could remember. Then she began to think about the next chapter in the 'fanfiction' they were writing, telling everyone who read it what was happening to her best friend. Well, without the readers knowing it, anyways.

_"Why would the Decepticons want humans for mates, regardless of turning them into robots? It just doesn't make sense. And I mean, if they existed, don't you think there'd be all kinds of 'sightings', and stuff? And if they wanted to interrogate us-"_ Yeah, she'd told Crystal about 'that', too. _"Then where are they? It would take them seconds to hack into our email accounts and get our information, right? And maybe a day at the most for them to come to Canada to find me. You know what? Maybe they're all just too busy digging up Thundercrapper's aft for gold, to be arsed with a couple human girls spilling all their details online! Hah! 'Cons suck!"_

It didn't take a genius to figure out Crystal was purposely stating all that in a public email. After all, _if_ they existed, what better way to egg on a smug, overconfident Decepticon?

_"Oh yeah, did I tell you about the odd truck parked in my parking lot, last night? I mean, it was in a wheelchair designated spot, and normally vehicles don't park there. I've lived here years, and never seen a truck park there this late at night. But my light, outside... Well, it flickers off and on. Has for a long time. I think there's a short in the wires. Anyways, it was off, and it was night, so the truck was shadowed and I couldn't make it out. It left at like 1am, which is kinda weird, but it's a holiday, so the owner probably had to leave. You know, if I wanted to, I could make it SOUND like I'm being chased by Cybertronians, too. ;)"_

Shaking her head, Becca laughed, and they moved on to the topic of the several stories she had in the works, and the progress of the BETA reading.

**(Several Days Later, Vicky's Parents House)**

Becca and Emma were on their way to Vicky's so they could talk to her about how things were going, and if anything weird had happened. They didn't believe her about any of it, but the story was amusing to hear, at least. On the way there, they spotted an orange Bumblebee Camaro SS, with black racing stripes parked nearby and squealed, running over.

They tried to peer in the windows, to see if it had the insignia, and to take pictures, but oddly, every time they tried, the windows tinted darkly, and the Camaro seemed to coast several paces forward or backward. Then the windows would lighten again, only to tint when they tried it again.

After several attempts, Emma growled darkly in frustration. "Stop that!"

Becca frowned, confused. It couldn't be Cybertronian. Maybe it had some kind of advanced remote control function, or the brakes were off, and it just...rolled... Shaking her head, she refused to even consider it. "Yeah, stop that!" She grinned a little, meeting Emma's eyes, and a second later, both girls busted up laughing.

They returned to trying to see through the windows, but the same thing kept happening. After a few more minutes, they shrugged and waved the car off, turning to head to Vicky's only to meet her on her way out. She'd apparently gotten an unexpected call from her brother, about needing her to pick him up.

The girls left then, noting the car was gone, and exchanged confused frowns. They didn't know what to make of it, but they still weren't ready to believe it was all real.

**(Vicky)**

Vicky frowned as a flash of orange caught her eye. She was in her car, heading to pick her brother up, but she had the nagging feeling of being watched the entire way. She glanced through her rearview mirror, and narrowed her eyes at an orange Bumblebee Camaro, before it slid effortlessly behind another car.

She repeated the glances all the way to the location to get her brother, and noted the car was there every step of the way, undoubtedly tailing her. She picked her brother up, and barely said a word, keeping a cautious eye out.

Sure enough, the Camaro followed her all the way back to her place, before seemingly vanishing into thin air. And that wasn't the only thing, either. When she wasn't seeing a gold and black Bumblebee Camaro, a near identical yellow and black one would appear in the rearview mirror, like twins.

**(Late at Night, Vicky's Place, Vicky's POV)**

I was on the computer, just doing general research, when I heard the loud pounding on my door. I'd come to recognize it by now, and didn't hesitate to answer, feeling the warmth in Barricade's holographic form as he brushed by me. It really just sank in just how real his 'holographic' form felt, when I was jostled a little by the abrupt feeling.

"Back again, I see." I muttered, raising an eyebrow at him when he smirked, looking around my apartment like he felt at home there. "How can your holoforms be so real, to the point I can feel everything about you?" Okay, that might not have come out right, but I could see he got what I meant.

"Our technology is so much more advanced than humans, Autobotlover25."

"It's Vicky, remember?" I shook my head. "So who's the colored Camaros that were following me, and parking outside my parents' place? They are Autobots?"

He smirked again, appearing to be in a good mood today. "No, the only Autobot on Earth now is the scout, Bumblebee, and he's not anything like the movie portrayed. He's black with yellow stripes. The rest, I believe, looked exactly the same as the movies. The two Camaros following you were Decepticons, but they know better than to engage you."

"Why? You staked your claim already?" I raised an eyebrow, and he made a face.

"You are admittedly pleasing to the optic, for a fleshbag, but I cannot make my choice until our masters have picked."

"Masters? You mean Megatron and the Fallen?" I asked curiously. "So Optimus isn't here yet?"

"No, he and the others will be here soon. Which is why Megatron wants to get started with the mating processes."

"What if some of the human females don't want to mate with Decepticons?"

His eyes narrowed, and he moved with a speed I couldn't expect, tripping me and causing me to fall on my butt. Then he was on me, leaning over me and holding me to the ground, red eyes glaring holes into me. "You fleshbags don't get a say in the mater." He hissed lowly. "Only we do. _We_ pick our mates, and you will be treated like goddesses! Remember that." He then grabbed my arms and yanked me back to my feet. "Your friends will be interrogated as well as you. If Megatron or the Fallen wishes one of you for his mate, it will be done."

"But, the _Fallen_? He's so _old_!"

I then had the air knocked out of me as he once again slammed me into the wall. I could have made a stink about him slamming me into the wall, but I was just a little too worried about the dark glare in his eyes, as he snarled.

"You would do well to curb that tongue of yours, Autobotlover25." He hissed ferally. "The Fallen is not as forgiving as I am."

"Sorry! It was a slip of the tongue." I more or less mumbled the excuse.

He growled. "There will be no more 'slips of the tongue', and as for your human friends, explain it to them as well. They will be brought to Megatron and the Fallen in time, as will you. We need to test our findings on a human stray that no one will miss." He smirked then. "I will return for you." Barricade then plastered his lips to mine, biting my lip so hard it actually began to bleed.

My eyes flew open from where they'd clenched shut, at the pain, and I stared in shock as I realized I was facing Barricade's true form. Bay had penned him perfectly, he looked exactly like the movie Barricade! Only...much smaller, and this version just appeared to be a true holographic form. But as suddenly as he appeared, he disappeared, the 'real body' vanishing without a trace, leaving me alone.

I stared at where he'd been for a long, tense moment, before my fingers twitched. I couldn't resist the urge to run to my computer and begin emailing Becca about what had happened. Not that she'd believe me, but I couldn't resist! I knew then, that she'd never believe me. None of them would, not until the Decepticons went and grabbed her, Emma and Becca's little online 'friend'.

Silently, she wondered... Would they turn to the Decepticons, or remain loyal to the Autobots?

**(Several Days Later, Becca and her Mom's House)**

Becca was all dressed up, fancily, in her new jeans and a short sleeved blouse. She had large hoop earrings in, and a little makeup, even. Her and her mother would be going out for dinner, then making a night of it at the casino nearby.

Thus was the life of Nevada citizens, after all. One of the many fun aspects to living there.

Even while she dressed, she found herself giggling at Vicky's story, and Crystal's response.

_"Okay, so I could make it sound like _I_ was being hounded by bots, too, if I wanted. First there's that 'Chevy Autobot' in Ottawa, then the mysterious truck in my parking lot. Then that weird red 'Fire and Rescue' van, that I've never seen before, sitting on the side of the road with no visible things it needed to deal with. Then the Fire engine that went past my grandfather's farm. Let's not forget the jets I saw flying over my place the other day... Wow, does that mean I'm under their surveillance, too?"_

Becca brushed a hand through her hair, and checked her reflection in the mirror, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

_"You know, Barricade never _did_ stop by. So much for _that_ idea, huh? Maybe the 'big bad' 'Cons are afraid of us?"_

Giggling a little, Becca grabbed her purse and went to meet her mother at the door. _Maybe they are._ She thought as she climbed into the car, and they drove to the restaurant. Dinner was quiet, nothing remotely unusual happening, and Becca refrained from mentioning any of this to her mother, who'd undoubtedly believe Vicky was on something.

Maybe she was? Weren't there countless things out in the world that could cause hallucinations? And if her brother supposedly saw the 'stone', then maybe he was infected too.

She passed it off as unimportant, as she and her mother made their way to the casino. Then they split up. Becca went to the play for fun at the penny and nickle machines, not wanting to blow all her money. If they were lucky enough to hit, that'd be fun. They'd just made a time to meet up later on, but neither of them could have realized what tonight would have in store for them.

Becca's mom had sat herself comfortably at a machine, and was focusing solely on that, when she became aware of a presence at her side. She ignored it, not thinking much of it, but when it didn't fade, and whoever it was didn't sit next to her, she found herself glancing up. She then did a double take, seeing the cop glaring down at her.

His look, alone, made her nervous, but something about the tone of his voice sent chills down her spine.

"Where is Autobotclownbot?"

She hesitated, frowning in confusion. "Who?"

"Are you not Autobotclownbot's creator?" His eyes narrowed, and she could have _sworn_ they flashed red. Must have been the light.

Shaking her head, she got up and took a step back. "Excuse me, b-but I need to go now." She looked around nervously, before making her way through the crowd. It took her several minutes to find her daughter at the penny slots, and she nearly dragged her aside, filling her in on what happened.

Becca was unnerved now. A small part of her began to wonder about Vicky's story. Mainly, she still believed it was a prank, and found herself getting annoyed. It had gone too far. Involving her mother like this, and scaring her? This was too much!

When they got home, without any further incidents, Becca immediately emailed both Emma and Crystal, telling them what happened. In detail. And how she felt about it. Both girls found this really strange, but neither of them were willing to admit it was real.

Becca could take a prank like anyone, but not this. Not to the point of involving her mother, and freaking her out. That was too much, having some guy come up to her, acting insane as he was.

**(Several Weeks Later, Becca's House)**

Nothing had happened in so long, Becca began to relax, thinking the prank was done with. There'd been no more 'visits'. No more mention of a stone, but for one picture that Vicky's brother had sent. However, the picture was clearly of a glowing green liquid in a container. Not a stone. His response?

"It changes shape, and you can't catch that on a camera."

Crystal's response?

_"Didn't I use that idea for one of my fanfiction chapters? Where someone put a bunch of glowsticks in a blender and chopped them up? All they'd have to do is find some regular container to put the mixture in, and presto-chango! Instant glowy container. It's not hard, and they even show you _how_ with Mythbusters."_

The picture didn't help. Not at all. They still weren't willing to believe it was real.

_"It's not even a _rock_! Not at all. Changing shapes is one thing, this went from solid to liquid, supposedly? Riiiigggghhht. Oh! Did I tell you? Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stopped by, and they want me for their mate! I've already been converted, and they want _all_ kinds of sparklings! ...Note the sarcasm?"_

However, the quiet and amusement fled one day, when Vicky stopped by Becca's place, the two girls getting once more into a fight over all this.

"Why won't you believe me, Becca? We've been friends for fifteen years, and I've never lied to you, or hurt you in any way!" Vicky was blinking back unshed tears in her eyes.

"No, but this...this _prank_, or whatever, is going too far! Maybe someone's pulling a prank on you! I mean, you got my mom involved and freaked her right out! That's going too far!" Becca was getting annoyed. "All this over some stone _no one_ but your brother and you have seen, in person. All this over some cop pretending to be Barricade, that only _you've_ seen?"

"Who, Becca? Answer me that! Everything that happened, it would take a _hell_ of a lot of money to pull off a stunt like that! Money I don't have! Or my brother!" Her words were frenzied, rushed.

"So I'm supposed to believe that Decepticons are after you for a _mate_? More to the point, _Barricade_ and...who? Who was the other one you supposedly saw? What, a Seeker?

"He said it was Thundercracker." Vicky hissed quietly.

"Oh, well excuse me! I didn't realize the great Thundercrapper's made an appearance! Did he ever find the other 'Cons buried up his aft?" Becca's sarcasm rolled with her eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Vicky screeched then. "Oh my God, you're so jealous!"

"Jealous? _Me_? Please! I'm an _Autobot _fan! Always have been, like you used to be!"

"You're just jealous because the Cybertronians came to me, and not you!" She pointed out harshly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Right. I'm _so_ jealous! Hello! I like Optimus Prime and the Autobots, not the 'Cons!" Becca found herself snapping angrily. Then she realized what she was saying, that she was actually talking about this like they were real. With a groan, she shook her head. "What am I _saying_?"

"Fine! Then just find yourself a new best friend!" Vicky shouted angrily, turning and stalking out of the house, getting into her car, and screeching away.

Becca could only watch, shocked, that Vicky would throw away fifteen years of friendship over a prank gone bad. Shaking her head, she sighed, something nagging at her, before she turned away.

**(Several Weeks Later)**

Becca hadn't heard anything in weeks. Emma had, but it was only on and off, and even she wasn't getting any kind of sensible responses. Just angry shouts and screams, and accusations of being 'jealous'. Becca told Crystal what happened, both sad and annoyed that Vicky would do all this over some stupid prank.

She sat on her computer, playing some music she felt was appropriate for the mood she was in. 'Nobody's Fool' by Cinderella. Sighing, she just reached for a scrap book that Vicky had made for her, with all sort of fun, happier memories in it, and it made her smile sadly, wondering _what_ exactly had changed.

Vicky's brother, the one person she'd expected to level with her, incidentally, confirmed there really _was_ a rock. But naturally, _she_ and _Emma_ had never seen it. Just that picture. But that had been a liquid, clearly. Not a solid. Not a _rock_.

She was lost in her troubling memories, looking absently over past pictures with her friends, when she heard the doorbell. She was sure it was Vicky about to chew her out some more, but imagine her surprise when she answered the door, only to find Vicky's brother, looking pale and upset.

"Hey, what's going on?" This couldn't be over a joke. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, looking incredulous. "V...Vicky..."

"What about her?" Becca stepped to the side, letting him in.

"I was going to visit her. I was worried about her, you know, after everything." He gave me a brief, dirty look. "I was just getting out of the car, when I saw that damn cop! She was serious about him! He was dragging her out of her house, and almost through her in the car! He _snarled_ at me, like some animal! And Becca, there was something in the back seat, and it wasn't an animal... It was too big and weird looking. I mean, it was _grey_, and _shiny_!"

Becca's jaw dropped in disbelief. He was too terrified to be joking, but that's _all_ it could be...right? I mean, there was never any sign of giant robots duking it out anywhere, other than in relation to the movie. There was that one youtube video, but that was just a prank, too, wasn't it? For God's sake! It looked like _Jazz_, and didn't 'Barricade' himself say the only Autobot on Earth was Bumblebee?

I started to wonder, at that point. My mind was going in countless different directions as I struggled to make sense of this. Part of me wanted to believe her. Part of me couldn't _help_ but believe her, but how? How was it possible for Transformers to suddenly come to life?

It had to be a prank! It just _had_ to be!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Emma's House)**

Emma was heading out to the mall, and happened to spot a certain silver BMW sitting in front of her house. It wouldn't have bothered her, except for the 'again' she could easily attach to that sentence. That car was parked outside her house, once more, and there was no doubt in her mind something was off about it.

Unfortunately, the windows were tinted, when she went to look inside it. Not really knowing what came over her; she reached out and touched the car, getting a nasty shock in return and stumbling back, falling onto her butt.

"You son of a..." She paused, hearing what she could have _sworn_ was laughter. But she quickly shook her head, raising her eyebrow as she stood. "You need to transform, dumbaft." She growled before grabbing her good camera. She snapped off a picture of the car, before going in to email it to Becca, and explain what had just happened.

The mall could wait.

**(Becca's House)**

Becca raised an eyebrow, and immediately sent the picture to Crystal, learning at the same time that Vicky's story had effected them both more than they cared to admit. Sure, it was lunacy, but some part of Becca couldn't help but look out the window, and wonder at every passing car.

And apparently Crystal was the same way.

But neither of them were willing to believe so easily. In fact, Crystal had taken it upon herself to be especially snarky and harsh on the Decepticons, in her emails, telling Becca that _if_ they were real and _if_ they hacked into the emails, maybe, just maybe they'd be annoyed enough to _make an appearance_ and finally confirm the inquiries.

_"I bet the Big, ugly Dorito-of-Doom is really a closet virgin."_ Becca snorted in amusement as she read over the email. _"The Decepticons are so totally lame and pathetic. I mean, I'm sure the Autobots would have come and get us by now. What? Are the 'big bad' 'Cons really afraid of a couple of little human femmes? I bet that's why _we_ don't have stalkers!"_

_"Yeah, I bet Optimus and the Autobots would be far braver and more aggressive in getting what _they_ wanted." _Becca added in with a smirk.

_"Mhmm. That's right. The 'Cons are probably afraid of us."_

Becca began to laugh in earnest with their emails. She loved that sarcastic tone Crystal had, that was so similar to her own. It was really no wonder they'd become such fast friends.

However, then she sobered. The thought of 'friends' sent her mind to Vicky, who had more or less disappeared without a trace. Her brother had apparently called the cops, but since she'd apparently left of her own free will (being dragged is leaving of her own free will?) there was nothing they could do about it.

So...where was she? How was she? Was she okay?

**(?, Vicky's POV)**

"Ohhhhh damn! My head hurts!" Slowly, I sat up, realizing I was in a dark place. When I tried to move my feet, my heart nearly stopped at the sound of a metallic chinking, something heavy pulling against my ankle. "Hey! What the hell?" I looked down, and was able to make out shackles around my ankles, keeping me in place.

Then there was the sound of tiny little metallic pings across the ground, and I turned, watching in horror as a little crab-like Decepticon came scuttling over. What the hell was his name, again? "Rumble?"

He paused only briefly, before scowling at me. "No." He spoke in a thick accent I _knew_ I should have been able to place. Hey, sue me! I'm not a Decepticon fan, okay?

"You're not Frenzy, he's with 'Cade. So let me see, Wheelie?" The moment the name was out, I knew it was wrong. After all, he was called _Wheel_ie for a reason, right? This little evil bug monster had nothing 'wheel'-ish about him.

"Scalpel, stupid human! Name's Scalpel!"

"I'm not stupid!" I hissed, ignoring his growl. "I just couldn't remember you're name! It's not my fault you're forgettable!" He snarled darkly, but turned his back on me. "Not a crime! Now, where am I?" He just clicked and circled around me quickly, before turning a pile of junk nearby. "Where's Barricade?"

"He is retrieving your human friends. Yes, yes, yes. Getting your friends."

"My friends... You mean Becca and Emma?" Part of me could have danced. They'd have _no_ reason not to believe me now. Then there was a part of me still pissed off at Becca for not believing me in the first place. And then there was a part of me who hoped they'd get away. Fast.

Scalpel merely looked at me briefly, before returning to his work. I couldn't see what he was doing. Considering this was _Scalpel_, I wasn't sure I _wanted_ to see what he was doing.

"When will they be here?" If the Decepticons were after them, then I was fairly sure it wouldn't be long.

"Soon. Yes, yes, yes. Soon."

I spotted a strip of something in his claw, which he seemed to be working on. "What're you doing?"

"Making collar."

"For...who...?" I suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"You."

"Wait, what? What do you mean for me? Barricade said femmes were treated like goddesses, and with respect!"

"Yes, mates treated that way. You have been picked as pet by master."

"Master? Megatron?" I could hope. Oh, I was hoping!

"No, no, no. Fallen insisted you for his pet, only."

I suddenly had an even worse feeling, and only biting my lip until I tasted blood kept me from spewing another 'he's older than time' comment. Barricade's warning was still fairly fresh in my mind, after all. "Um, in that case, I respectfully decline." I tried to be as polite as possible. "I want to go home, now, please."

There was laughter in the air, then, and I shrank back, my eyes widening, as two absolutely _giant_ monsters towered over me, their big red eyes staring down at me.

"You have no say in the matter, human." My eyes scaled the massive forms, somehow just not comprehending what I was seeing.

"I...I think there's been a serious mistake. I can't stay here, or be your pet! I just can't!"

Both large bots snarled at me, as Scalpel walked over with his little 'collar'. I shrank back, but thanks to the shackles, I couldn't get away.

"You have no say in the matter, human." The Fallen knelt slowly. "You are mine now!"

Scalpel slipped the collar on, and smirked. "Yes, yes, yes. All collared, now."

With a tiny whimper, I shrank down and as far back as the chains would let me. "Becca, where are you?" I whimpered quietly, feeling my heart pounding in terror, and tears leaving burning trails down my cheeks.

I just hoped at least one of them would find a way to the Autobots, or to alert them to what was going on.

**(Becca's House, Normal POV)**

Becca stared at her friend as she paced back and forth, talking to herself. First Vicky, now Emma. They both believed it was all true, but try as she might, she just _couldn't_ believe it. "Okay, seriously! You need to stop doing that and calm down!"

"Okay!" Emma paused, frowning. "What if it's all true?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Becca rolled her eyes and sighed, getting up. She headed into the kitchen to grab something to drink, and brought back two grape sodas, handing one to Emma. "It's all just a joke, or a hallucination, or something." She put hers down and turned towards the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

However, as Becca closed the door, there was a wild, hard pounding at the front door. Emma could hear her friend growl from the bathroom, but when the door didn't open right up, she shrugged and went to answer it herself. She opened the door, and stood staring, dumbfounded, at the cop and two strange men with him. All looking arrogant, cocky, smug, and just a little creepy.

"Are you Autobotclownbot?" The cop demanded harshly, being snippy.

Emma stared at him with her mouth hanging open, feeling quite stupid. Suddenly, she found herself believing Vicky's story. This wasn't a prank, and since these guys were actually _here_, there was no saying it was a 'hallucination'.

"Um, no." She shook her head to clear it, and growled angrily as the cop pushed past her forcefully, entering the house with his two buddies. "I'm her best friend, and excuse me! Who do you think you are?"

"Where is she then?" No sooner was the question past his lips, than the bathroom door opened, and Becca stepped out. His eyes immediately landed on her and narrowed.

"Hey, who was at the door, Emma?"

Emma locked eyes on Becca, who froze and looked shocked at the three 'guests'. "Oh look, it's your 'hallucinations'." She smarted off, even as 'Barricade' glared at the girls.

She didn't miss the sudden smirk on Becca's face. "Wow, so _you're_ the infamous Barricade. Cool." She grabbed up her digital camera and marched to the door without so much as another word.

"Where are you going?" Barricade demanded harshly.

"To take pictures." Came her simple reply.

He growled lowly, and stalked over to her. "No."

She grinned at him and sauntered past. "You can't stop me." Before she could take another step, however, one of his friends grabbed her around the waist, and knocked her camera out of her hand. "Hey, give that back! Let me go!" She snarled, struggling. Then she went limp as the man holding her, rolled his eyes, and knocked her out.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Emma shrieked as she was grabbed by Barricade himself.

"You two are coming with us." Barricade jerked her arm, as he stepped harshly on the camera, shattering it, before glancing over to where his friend was picking her best friend up.

"Who are you two, anyway?" She demanded harshly.

The one holding Becca sneered at them, slightly, as he headed outside.

Emma stopped then, seeing a dark look on Barricade's face. "Wait, seriously, you can't do this to us! We- We have boyfriends! See, and they're _really_ jealous, and-" Barricade's smirk stopped her rambling cold, and she knew her last ditch effort was wasted.

"That won't work on us. You are without a mate, and she has recently broken apart from her human mate." He gestured to Becca. Then he growled, eyes flashing red. "Like it would matter to us anyways, fleshling."

"Where's Vicky?"

"You'll see her soon enough, she's been picked already." He snarled darkly, eyes flashing with an odd emotion.

"By you?"

"No. The Fallen has chosen her as a pet, not a mate." He glanced away briefly, but she didn't miss the small flicker of pain in his eyes. When he glanced back, however, his look was only filled with anger.

"He's he's _so_ old! Not to mention he's totally evil! I thought you liked her, didn't you?" The demanding tone was gone. Now it seemed Emma was honestly just curious.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "That is clearly not relevant now, to our discussion at the moment."

"Okay, _how_ is it not relevant to _this_ discussion. I _saw_ the look in your eyes, or optics, or whatever! You like her, I know you do!" Barricade grabbed her arm again, tightly, and dragged her outside, against her will.

He led her towards a silvery-white Audi R8. A newer model, and she immediately knew who it was, from his _brief_ appearance in the second movie.

"You, and Autobotclownbot are riding with Sideways. We have one more to pick up before we head back to our base." He pushed her at the car, and Emma glared at him.

"Who?"

"Autobotclownbot's little friend, LightAngel21." He sneered at her, as she was forced into the car, before leaving.

Emma, for her own part, was left taking care of her unconscious friend, her mind and heart whirling frantically as she tried, and failed to think of a way out of there.

**(15 Minutes Later)**

Becca slowly found herself waking in what appeared to be the back seat of a car, with Emma's long brown hair hanging in her face as her friend leaned over. She grimaced, moaning a little in pain, before frowning. "Your hair's in my face." She mumbled quietly.

"Becca! Are you okay?"

Becca groaned as a headache throbbed in her skull, and gingerly reached back to the sore spot on her head. "What's going on?"

"Sideways hit you, knocking you out, and now, we're...uh...on our way to your friend's place." Emma stuttered a little, looking out a nearby window.

_"What?_" Becca shot upward, then grimaced and fell back as her vision spun. "That's insane!"

"Well, it's true. Barricade's in the lead and taking us to your friend's place."

"What friend?" Becca asked warily. She already had a good idea, but she wasn't really believing everything that was happening at the moment, and had to ask anyways.

"LightAngel21." Sideways' holographic form flickered into view, startling the girl, and he sneered at her.

"What are you going to do to us?"

"I believe Barricade already answered that question for your friend."

"You guys are seriously in need of a cat scan." Becca shook her head, her heart pounding. No matter _what_ she'd just seen, her mind kept screaming all kinds of _logical_ explanations to her. "Or you slipped off your medicine, because there is _no such thing as Transformers_! It's just a movie!" She cried angrily.

Emma leaned in then, a doubtful look in her eyes. "Maybe we're wrong."

Becca gave her friend an annoyed look. "There are no such things as aliens. We know that. This is just some hoax, maybe to get people more interested in the third Transformers movie or something."

Unbeknownst to the girls, Sideways' eyes were narrowing as he listened to the girls argue. ::Barricade, Autobotclownbot obviously requires a nasty wakeup call. She seems convinced we don't exist.:: He all but snarled at the idea. Just how much more did the femme need?

::Agreed. Sensors have picked up an uninhabited area a little distance ahead, just off the roads. It will be safe to reveal ourselves to them.::

::Affirmative.::

Barricade and Sideways skidded off the main road, racing down a side dirt road and into a highly secured area. Both girls suddenly exchanged worried looks, warning bells going off in their heads.

"Oh my-They're going to kill us!" Emma whispered in terror.

"No." Becca turned to her friend, afraid, but hiding it. "Look at me. Look at me, Emma! We're not going out without a fight, you hear me?" She spoke firmly, with determination.

"Get out. Now." Sideways ordered darkly.

Becca sneered at him. "No."

"Get out, or I'll eject your puny, weak little human bodies out of my body." He growled, the whole vehicle beginning to shimmy and shake, rumbling dangerously.

The girls quickly scrambled out of the car, tumbling out onto the ground, just as Sideways and Barricade split apart. Metallic gears and car parts rearranged themselves, limbs forming, until the girls found themselves facing 'cars' no longer. The two large 'Cons glowered down at them.

Becca and Emma looked at them, looked at each other, and took off screaming and running. Barricade growled, however, and quickly grabbed them up in his claws, snarling at the way they wiggled in his grasp, trying to get away.

"Not smart. You will ride with me, little fleshies." He growled darkly. "Now, Autobotclownbot, you and your friend will cease all vocals until we arrive at LightAngel21's house."

"That's a long time to stay silent." Becca snapped angrily.

"You will cease those sarcastic tones, _now_." He snarled darkly, eyes, or optics, or whatever, flashing. He sat them down, watching them warily, before transforming and opening his doors, waiting for them to climb into the front seat.

"Where's Vicky?" Becca demanded immediately.

Barricade remained silent a bit, before sighing. "You'll see her. She's been chosen already." He responded in a snide tone.

Becca frowned then. There was something about his tone... "Not by you? I thought she said you two really hit it off, and you were coming on to her, kissing her and all."

There was a flash in his holographic eyes, causing the girls to huddle closer together and make more room for his other self. However, the look wasn't as angry as much as it was pained. "She has been picked by the Fallen, as a pet." He snapped. Clearly he didn't like the idea, either.

"What? But I thought you guys wanted mates, not toys!" Becca exclaimed in horror.

"I did want her as a mate, but I cannot choose until my masters haven chosen." Barricade's eyes flashed outside.

"If you don't like the Fallen or Megatron, and trust me it's clear you don't, why are you on the Decepticon side?" Emma asked curiously, and Becca eyed her oddly.

"What?" Barricade was clearly as shocked by her question as Becca was.

"It seems to me you don't like either of them, so why do you stay?"

"I'm a Decepticon." His tone changed then. "I must obey what my masters tell me to do, no matter what I want. It doesn't matter." It almost sounded like he was reciting.

"Well, that's stupid." Becca frowned, and Barricade's holoform glanced over, the briefest of smiles touching his lips. Then the radio in the back seat transformed and popped up, startling both the girls.

"See, Barricade. I told you." They were amazed at the lack of stuttering in Frenzy's surprisingly calm voice. "You deserve to be happy, too."

"You're Frenzy, right?"

He looked at her with a startling amount of civility. "Yes."

Becca then glanced to Barricade, to find he was already watching her. "If you want Vicky, you need to fight for her. If she's the one you want for a mate, and she likes you, don't let anything get in the way." When Barricade smirked at her, she blinked and frowned. "What?"

"You. Your ignorance about the Fallen's power amuses me greatly."

"Oh, is that right?" Becca sighed and turned away, not really feeling like fighting with him about it. He'd clearly made his choice. She could hear Emma chatting away easily with Frenzy, and felt a stare on her head. When she glanced back, Barricade was frowning and turned to the road before him.

"I found an attraction to the human known as Vicky. She pleased me. Feisty, but willing. But... I cannot choose a mate first. Megatron and the Fallen must go first, followed by Starscream." He snarled Starscream's name with a tone of deep bitterness.

"Oh, wonderful. The big evil Dorito-of-Doom gets to pick first. I wonder whose life _he's_ going to ruin." Becca put in snidely.

"Do not say things that will anger Starscream." Barricade warned. "He is treacherous beyond your wildest imagination."

"No duh. Sounds like you're not fond of him, either." Becca noted.

He snorted. "I'm not. Not at all."

The ride went quiet, for the most part, and Barricade stopped several times, to allow the girls to eat and use rest rooms. Of course, after like the third time, he had to make _some_ sort of comment about it.

"Your shells are made all wrong. They must void your tanks too much, and then you eat almost constantly. Very strange." Becca laughed a little, before almost pointedly taking a sip of her soda. "Your shells are wrong. At least they will be corrected once you are made Cybertronian, like us."

"If we're not made into pets, instead." Becca added softly, looking out the window, worried.

Emma frowned then. "What about our families?"

"You will no longer be allowed to see any family or friends. You will remain with us." He paused, frowning, and hissed as Becca sprayed the pop she'd just sipped all over his dash. "Slaggit, femme! What the pit? You just spritzed me!" He snarled darkly.

She choked a bit, before seemingly getting control over herself. "S-Sorry, but... No one said we couldn't see our families, or our-"

"Humans can be real slagging idiots!" Barricade growled. "You can't go back after being made into _Cybertronians_! What's wrong with you?" Becca glanced to Emma with tears in her eyes, only to see the look reflected on the face of her friend. "I am advising you fleshlings, do _not_ do that in the presence of my masters. They do not tolerate weakness of any kind, and I can almost guarantee one of you will be picked by Megatron as a mate."

Becca crossed her arms and pouted. "I'd rather have Optimus Prime, thank you very much." She raised her drink can to her lips, trying to distract herself, and she could almost hear Emma chugging her drink behind her.

Barricade snorted again. "You and your human friend, LightAngel21, wish to collar my master, Megatron."

It was a simple statement, but both girls immediately sprayed their drinks all over his dash and seats in shock and horror, causing the car to swerve and Barricade to roar angrily, loudly. He glared at them, his holographic eyes glittering like blood red rubies, in muted rage, as they choked and struggled not to spill what was left of their drinks all over him.

They coughed and gasped, patting themselves on the chest, and trying to breath. Then they exchanged wary looks. "Sorry." They both spoke in unison, even as Barricade rolled down a window, grabbed their cans, and tossed them outside.

Then he slowly made his way back onto the road, trying to ignore the sticky, warm liquid dripping all over his insides, and the way the humans squirmed, Becca at least _trying_ to clean him up a little. "I would bet he would pick her, just because she has the nerve to make such an outlandish remark. He likes femmes with a lot of fight in them." He smirked threateningly, glancing to Becca. "And you, let's see who'd pick you... The 'Dorito-of-Doom' probably. You, Autobotclownbot's friend, I think either one of Screamer's trine will take you."

Becca rolled her eyes and wiped at her face, turning to look outside again. The more she heard about their plans, the more leery she was getting of it.

**(Two Days Later)**

Barricade made more than his fair share of remarks about how they would have been at LightAngel21's place already, if not for all the stops he had to make for the girls, but neither of them listened to him. For her part, Crystal was blissfully unaware of what was coming, and was a little worried. She usually heard from Becca on a daily basis. Either just chatting, talking about random events, a new update for the chapters, or even updates on Vicky's story, yet Becca hadn't emailed her once since sometime a couple days ago.

She emailed the latest chapter to Becca, before updating her own story, and sitting back. Considering the time of day, and their routine, she half expected an email back, and when none came... She didn't have her new friend's number, so she couldn't call, and she didn't even have Emma's email address to email her and find out if Becca was okay.

"Damn..." Crystal took a swig from her water bottle, before sitting back. She sat in front of her computer, staring at the latest chapter she was working on for one of her own stories, her mind wandering.

**(Outside)**

Barricade and Sideways pulled up, having dismissed their third comrade, ordering him to return to base. Turning to the girls, Barricade's eyes glowed dangerously. This was another housing complex, but from his initial scans, the walls were thin, allowing for a lesser privacy. He could already detect multiple humans peering out their windows at the odd cruiser in the parking lot, so he couldn't make a scene.

"Go get LightAngel21." He gave the girls her address and full name, pointing to the main doors that led to the lobby of the building. "Explain things and bring her out, and do not try to escape. There is _no _escape and you will be punished for your behavior." He warned lowly, letting the girls out.

They entered the building, and Emma attempted the door she _thought_ would be locked, only to find it unlocked. A single glance at the cruiser told her why, and she shrugged, before following Becca into the building. They went to Crystal's apartment number and knocked, waiting nervously.

"This is nuts." Emma shook her head, shaking nervously, visibly.

"Shhh... Don't worry. Just remain calm." Becca whispered.

Suddenly, they could hear the lock turning, and the door opened. A young woman with long, dark brown hair and green eyes stood there, staring at them in confusion. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah, C-Crystal?" The girl's eyes narrowed and the confusion seemed only to mount. "It's Becca. And Emma." Becca gestured to herself, then to Emma, who was still white as a sheet, and Crystal moved aside, letting them in.

Her confusion faded, but the look of shock, disbelief and horror were adamant on her features. "S-Sure, but how'd you find me? Why are you here?" She looked past them, before marching across her apartment and glancing out her windows, which peeked onto the parking lot around back, and no unusual cars. She even unlocked the door and stuck her head out, looking more carefully.

"We didn't." Crystal turned back to them, pushing her door to, but not all the way. "They're... They're real." She begged Crystal to believe her, with her eyes, and Crystal's own eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I don't believe it, either, but...but I saw it."

"What? Whose real?" She clearly wasn't ready to connect the dots yet. She saw the looks of fear in both girls eyes, however, and her own narrowed. "Wait, is this about that insane story? About the Decepticons being real? Nah-uh." She shook her head, folding her arms over her chest. "No, way. I don't believe it."

"Barricade and Sideways showed us. That's not all, if they do this, we'll _never_ be able to see the ones we love again! They took Vicky! The Fallen made her his pet!"

"The Autobots wouldn't do that to us." Emma pouted, leaning against the wall. "I want Jolt."

"I want the twins." Crystal giggled quietly, looking shaken but not quite ready to believe it.

"I'm all for ditching the two 'Cons, and at least _trying_ to find the Autobots." Emma put in hopefully, her eyes darting to the back door.

"How?" Crystal straightened and rolled her eyes. "Remember? Bumblebee's the _only_ bot on Earth, and he's black. He's one bot among _how_ many cars? Not to mention, we wouldn't even know where to begin! If they were monitoring emails and online stuff, they'd have found our emails by now, and they would have done _something_!"

"And I'm not leaving without Vicky." Becca frowned. "The Fallen has her, and I'm not just going to leave her with him."

"But we're only human. What can we do?"

"She's right." Crystal nodded to Emma. "Only a Prime can kill him. That would mean Optimus Prime. Whose apparently not even on Earth right now!"

"We could bolt and try to alert..._someone_!" Emma stood, taking a few steps to the back door. "Where's your vehicle." Even as an almost guilty, apologetic look crossed Crystal's features, there was the sound of footsteps at the door, and all three girls looked.

"Now, you humans wouldn't be thinking about running, would you?" Barricade's form stood in the door, his eyes glowing red. One look at Crystal's face spoke volumes about the fact she'd _just_ become a believer. Then Sideways appeared next to Barricade, both glowering at the girls.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Emma asked slightly, stepping off to the side.

Crystal frowned then. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her mind running in circles, but one thing was still foremost in her mind. "There's two of them, and three of us. Split up! Run!"

Even as the girls split apart, taking different routes as they quickly began running, Becca headed to the front door, trying to catch the bots off guard. Emma and Crystal made it out the back door, but not before Crystal grabbed a digital camera sitting on a nearby table. Becca was, unfortunately, grabbed by Sideways, after managing to dodge around Barricade, and was immediately knocked out again, before she could scream.

Barricade took off after the other girls, moving faster than humanly possible. He quickly grabbed Emma as she tried to race around the building, nearly tripping over his real body as the cruiser sped around the corner, but Crystal took off in the other direction, hopping a fence clumsily running off along an old rail line that was surrounded by thick, overgrown bushes.

He snarled darkly and shoved Emma angrily into the back seat of his real body, before glaring into the tree line. His sensors picked up on her distant figure, and he quickly figured out a way around to where she was, but knew that by the time he got to her location, she'd be long gone. With a low, menacing growl, he got into his car, and drove off, reaching back and harshly knocking Emma's flailing figure out, before squealing out of there.

It didn't help the neighbors were already calling the local precinct about what they'd seen and heard. He and Sideways had to be scarce, quick.

**(Crystal's POV)**

I ran like hell. I ran as fast as I could, and then struggled to push myself further. My leg hurt where I awkwardly climbed the fence, and tripped over the low-lying plants covering the old tracks. I nearly dropped my camera more than once, and I had no idea where I was going. I just had to get out of there! I quickly took off down the nearest road, turning a corner and stumbling.

It was a small green Jeep that I fell against, and I didn't spare it a second glance, panting heavily in terror. "Oh my God! They're real! The Decepticons are really real! And they got Emma and Becca! _And_ Vicky! And now they're after me?" My mind kept having trouble accepting it. "They... They're real?" Shaking my head, I looked around frantically. "B-Barricade...and...Sideways? No way! No freakin' way!"

I leaned up off the sun-warmed Jeep, glancing at it briefly, but not really thinking about it. Then I took off again. I made my way to my brother's apartment, across town. I needed to talk to someone. I needed... I needed to plan, to get away. Maybe my best friend could use some company, up in Ottawa. That city was huge!

**(Normal POV)**

Optics watched as the strange human femme ran off. All systems were alert, and a quick scan proved her comment all too true. He could sense Barricade and Sideways quickly retreating from the town limits. His engine rumbled quietly as he accessed his long range internal communications.

::Hound to Prime, we've got a situation. It looks like the Decepticons are making a move. I've just happened across a human femme muttering to herself about the Decepticons being after her, and capturing femmes by the designations 'Emma', 'Becca' and 'Vicky'. They may already be working on growing their army.::

It was several long moments before he got a reply. He had to wait a small delay, because Prime wasn't on Earth and was still a good distance away. ::Follow the Femme. Watch over her. I will alert Bumblebee to join you. Once you have the femme in custody, find out what she knows and inform me.::

::Understood. Prime, if what she says is true, you'd better hurry and get your afts here.::

::We are travelling at our top speed. We will join you as soon as possible. Until then, find the femme. Protect her. Prime out.::

::Yes, sir.::

The Jeep's engine quietly started, and there was a flicker before a form appeared in the driver seat. Slowly, the Jeep pulled out from the curb, driving swiftly and carefully off after the femme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Decepticon Base)**

Vicky was kept in a special room, until the Fallen wanted her. She was leaning against the wall of her new 'arrangements', sitting on the floor, and still in shackles. Hearing the door open, she looked up and grimaced at the malformed, walking jet as he approached. Starscream.

He snarled at her, eyeing her oddly before placing a bag of food by her. "Eat." Was all he said.

He leaned against the wall and she slowly reached for whatever he gave her to eat, peeking almost warily into the bag. "Thank you." She whispered quietly, eyeing him carefully, fearfully.

He growled but nodded. "Hurry up, your master is waiting for you, after you eat." His optics flashed as she began to eat, before they went an odd shade of red.

**(In the Throne Room)**

Megatron and the Fallen were both connected to Starscream, watching as he started to bait the girl on purpose, gaining information from her, on their orders.

"Your friend, Autobotclownbot, and her friend LightAngel21, and the other human-"

"Emma." Vicky interrupted him around a mouthful of food, pausing when he glared at her but raised an optic ridge. "Um, her name is Emma."

"Yes, whatever. They're also Autobot supporters?"

"Yeah, and trust me, you'll never get Becca to fall for a Decepticon. She's a loyal fan, almost to the point of obsession, and she'll never change. She's totally in love with Optimus Prime." She munched on her food, refusing to meet his eyes again.

"You did, did you not?"

She remained silent, pausing in her chewing, and her eyes flashed to his face briefly. There was an odd look on her face, for a moment, before turning back to her food and letting her hair cover her face, hiding her expression from him. "I'm not like Becca. She's not afraid of anything, or anyone, and Megatron will soon learn that when she's here. So just because the Fallen has me now, doesn't mean it will stay that way."

Starscream knelt by her then, causing her head to shoot up and her expression to change to one of fear at his foreboding expression. "You belong to the Decepticons now. More importantly, you belong to the Fallen." He growled lowly.

"I have a family! I have friends, and a life! You can't just come to our planet-"

"Shut up, human!" He finally snapped, standing and towering over her. "You have only us now, so learn to deal with it."

Vicky was near panicking; it bordered on hysteria. She wanted out of there! She would much rather be with an Autobot, any day. She knew Optimus' Autobots would never do anything to hurt her or her friends. Or maybe even Barricade. He was nice, treated her with respect. She'd seen his true form, heard his words, but _he_ didn't scare her. She liked him, even if she was having trouble understanding exactly _what_ about him she liked.

She looked into the bag and dug through the dried cereal boxes, and juice packets. She ate greedily, not caring how rude or unladylike it was. She was hungry. Very hungry, and if it could end the disturbing discussion between her and Starscream, than that was a bonus, and good graces were wasted on Decepticons, any day. She finished her meal, and Starscream removed the shackles, grabbing her in a claw before she could even think of getting away.

"Let's go."

She glanced at him with fear, but curiosity brewed there as well. There was something she'd always wanted to know. "So... Is it true? Do you really want to overthrow Megatron?"

He smirked, and his optics flashed. "Your Earth Media is wrong on that count. I have goals, but I'm no fool."

She blinked, and frowned, still shocked by how exact and correct Bay was on their looks. He just _had_ to have inside information, somehow. It was actually scary how real they were portrayed. Still, his words sank in, and she looked away as they entered the throne room. "Oh." She grimaced and shrank back, but couldn't move as she was handed over to the Fallen, who sneered down at her.

"Master, your pet as you requested." Starscream said. He bowed as he saw the Fallen nod.

"You've done well, Starscream." The Fallen turned his attention to Vicky and smirked evilly. "I wish to be amused and entertained." He spoke ominously.

She shuddered. If he'd said that to Becca, she would've laughed and said something along the lines of 'Get cable, like everyone else to be amused and entertained'. However, Vicky was quite the opposite. Especially as she sat there, staring up at the towering, _massive_ robot, who wouldn't hesitate to destroy her if she said or did one wrong thing. She was fearful, and didn't want to do anything to anger him or Megatron.

She bowed her head and shuddered again. "I don't know what you mean."

Megatron hissed, and she glanced his way to see he looked slightly annoyed. "Your master wishes you to entertain him, human. What's there not to understand?"

"Oh." Her eyes slowly narrowed. "But I don't have any talents. I mean, I used to dance, but haven't done that in ages. I need music anyways, and I forgot my boom box when I was kidnapped." The last part of that statement was spoken in a snippy tone, and she grimaced, realizing her mistake. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" She turned to the Fallen, but watched with horror as he nodded slightly at Megatron.

"No, you're not." He spoke as Megatron hit a button on his wrist. "But you will be, human."

A sharp pain ran through her body, from her neck, and she convulsed with a scream. She couldn't help but convulse and scream in agony as the electrifying pain radiated through her body. Slowly, her nose began to bleed, and her eyes began to roll in the back of her head, when Megatron released the button.

It took several long moments before she could regulate her breathing, and bring herself back to a state of alertness. When she did, she glanced up, petrified now, as she met his optics, shuddering and panting.

"You will learn, human, there is no other rule now, but mine. You belong to me."

"Y-Yes master." She swallowed and shook violently in his hand. "P-Please forgive my f-foolishness." She touched a hand to her noise, recoiling at the pain in her body. "I-I... I'm yours, master." She closed her eyes, and hung her head. She couldn't fight them. She was _just_ a human being. So she had no choice. She accepted her fate, and they both smiled at each other.

"Very good. We will see to having some of your things brought here for you. When you please your master, you will be rewarded. However, if you displease me, you will be punished, and depending on how severe you have disobeyed me, the punishment may vary."

She bowed her head even lower, struggling to hide the tears brewing in her eyes. "I won't d-disobey you, master."

He ran a claw over her face, and she shuddered, though he said nothing about it. "Very good. That also goes for your friends, too. So make sure they understand from the beginning."

She forced herself to lean into the touch, trying to be good and please him. "Yes master, don't worry, I will." Her skin crawled at the touch, but she stubbornly resisted it.

They were quite pleased and began to make preparations for a list of things she would need. Because she was a pet, she wouldn't be chosen as a mate, or made into a Cybertronian. She was the Fallen's pet, and that's _all_ she would be.

**(Barricade and Sideways' Vehicle Forms)**

Barricade revved his engine angrily as he and Sideways headed for the underground base of operations. Becca slowly came to in the back seat, as she looked around in Sideways' vehicular alternate mode, spotting his holoform.

"Oh, damn!" She groaned lowly, sitting up slowly. "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"You humans are so bloody idiotic, running away like some frantic petro-rabbit." He snarled lowly, swerving around a corner.

"Why? Because we don't want to die? Because of some huge, massively evil aliens?" She snarled right back, causing his holographic form to hiss at her and glance over at her darkly. "I'm not afraid of you, so growl all you want!" She snapped.

He turned towards her more fully and sneered darkly. "You should have used your head, human. There will be a harsh punishment for you and your friend, because of LightAngel21's escape." He turned back around, his alternate mode following Barricade's closely.

She watched as they went in. She wanted any possible ways of escape left open, and tried to memorize the tunnels they took. They just _had_ to get away, and find the Autobots. That was their only hope. She glanced over to Sideways, who sneered at her again, and sneered right back at him. "Just for the record, I won't do anything Megatron wants, so I suggest you let him know that well in advance." She crossed her arms over her chest, as they headed down tunnels.

"You are really starting to grate on my circuits, and if you annoy Lord Megaton, it may well be the last mistake you ever make." He growled, screeching to a stop. "Now, get out!" She moved quickly and climbed out, before he broke apart and transformed. Barricade did the same, and Emma ran over to Becca.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered, both girls yelping as Barricade moved swiftly and grabbed them both.

"You face Megatron and the Fallen, and do exactly as they want." He snarled, pausing then, before adding to that warning. "You will not try any stupid moves, like LightAngel21 did, because we will find her, and when we do, she will be severely punished for escaping-"

"Are you threatening my friend?"

"I'm making a promise." Barricade snarled at her. "And do _not_ interrupt me again!"

"Whatever." She mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Did you hear me, human?"

"Yes!" She snapped angrily. "And did you hear me?"

Barricade smirked at her briefly, her smart mouthed remarks amusing him. Then he sobered and his optics narrowed dangerously. "Do not test Megatron." He warned again.

She kept hearing that, but didn't let it phase her. "Or what?"

He paused, not expecting that, but quickly recovered. "You don't want to know."

"Oh really? Try me!"

He didn't reply, just snarled, leading them into the throne room. No one made a comment as they entered the massive room, but Becca and Emma looked around nervously, almost immediately spotting Megatron, the Fallen, Starscream, and more importantly...

**(The Throne Room)**

Barricade knelt lowly in front of his masters, holding out the two femmes. "Masters. The two humans, Becca and Emma."

The room was ominously silent for a long moment, before there was a low growl. "Where is the third human femme?" Becca glanced at Vicky, sitting on the Fallen's lap with a terrified look, collared, and her heart fell with despair and terror. Guilt ate at her, for not believing her friend. Maybe if she had, they wouldn't be here, now.

"She escaped." Sideways hissed.

"What?" Megatron went rigid, before relaxing almost instinctively, but he clearly wasn't happy. "You will find her, whatever it takes. She _will_ be found and she _will_ be punished for escaping." He ordered.

Becca ignored their words, staring at her friend. "Vicky?" She whispered, watching as her friend looked at her with terror and despair. She watched as Vicky leaned into the Fallen's hold, turning her eyes away, and the Fallen smirked at Becca. However, her friend's reaction made warning bells go off in Becca's head. "What the hell did you do to her, you evil bastard?"

Megatron got to his feet pads, staring down at her with an odd look in his optics. Quick as lightning, he grabbed her up and held her tight. "She belongs to my master, and now you belong to me." He paused, startled, when she burst out in fits of wild laughter. "What's so humorous, human?" Megatron demanded, tightening his grip, as Barricade shook his head and knew this human would be a handful. That's why he knew Megatron would chose her, he enjoyed feisty femmes.

"The way you delude yourself into thinking I will belong to you is quite funny." She smirked and giggled, causing Megatron to growl. "What? Can't take the truth, Megatron?"

"Watch that mouth, human."

"Sure, Megs. Whatever you say, Megs."

He growled dangerously at her nickname for him. "What the slag did you just call me?" He hissed.

She glanced up, about to give him another catty comeback, but spotted the infuriated look on his face, and knew she'd pushed just a little too far. She quickly backpedaled. "I called you Megs...sorry." She had to watch her step with him, especially if they planned on escaping at some point. "Look, this is all new for us, plus, when I'm nervous I tend to be on the sarcastic side." She tried and failed to smile, hating the apologies she had to spew. "I'm...sorry about that."

He seemed to consider, before nodding. "Very well. I do like your spirit, human, which is why you're going to be my mate."

Emma cleared her throat nervously then, bringing all attention to her. "Who do I get?"

Becca was a little surprised at the question coming from her mouth, but said nothing as Megatron looked to his second in command, who eyed the femme a moment, before nodding. "Starscream will take you." They exchanged looks. "Only my elite soldiers will get this perk. Human femmes as mates are only perks for the strongest of my mechs. I will need to secure several more human femmes, yet. For Barricade, Brawl, Soundwave, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Shockwave and Sideways."

Hook and Scalpel appeared then, with grim looks on their faces.

"Lord Megatron, we have unsettling news. There have been a few problems with the testing on several of the outcast humans tested. They didn't survive the transformation." Hook informed him grimly. All three girls stiffened at the news, but Vicky quickly relaxed again before the Fallen had to say a word.

"What?" Megatron roared, turning on them.

"We think it was because the humans were unhealthy to begin with, and they were not strong enough to withstand and hold the transformation." He continued, bowing his head.

"Yes, yes, yes, we have it with healthy specimens." Scalpel glanced at Becca and Emma, and both girls shrank back with looks of horror and disgust.

"Oh hell no! You're not using me as a crazy experiment! No damn way!" Becca snarled, struggling anew in Megatron's hand, even as he smiled evilly at her.

"You _are_ healthy, are you not?"

"Yes, but you're not using me! No!"

He tightened his hold on her again, and turned to Emma a moment, before turning back to Hook and Scalpel. "Ready the machine. We're using the femmes." He hissed.

"Yes, yes, yes. The femmes are healthy, should work nicely."

"Good. Get them ready for the transformation. Especially Becca." He sneered a little and smirked at her. "Get her ready for mating with me." She glared at him, and he smirked wider.

"YOU MONSTER!" She shrieked angrily, fighting it as Hook reached out and took her and Emma. "Let us go!"

Megatron watched emotionlessly as the femmes were taken away, then switched his gaze to Soundwave and Shockwave as they entered the room. Soundwave watched the femmes' departure through his visor, before frowning slightly.

"Human designated Becca cares for Optimus Prime. Will be a problem to make her betray him."

"I don't care about that. We just keep the real truth about this to ourselves. No one needs to know about my true reasons for giving my strongest warriors mates. I will force a sparkmerge with her, if I must, and all of you will do the same with the mates you take, unless a bond forms on its own. My brother wants mates for his men, and himself, but regardless, he will always be weak. This planet is no different from any other."

Barricade frowned slightly, glancing over to Vicky who was on the Fallen's lap. He wanted her. He'd worked so hard to form a bond with her, and she pleased him. He didn't want any other mate. He had wanted her for a while, and wanted no one else, but he said nothing to his master. He couldn't, as much as he wanted to.

"Go, find the other femme! I don't care how long it takes, just find her!" Megatron roared angrily, catching their attention.

"Yes, sir!" Barricade bowed and stood, turning with Sideways. "Right away, sir!" They quickly left and rushed out of the base, off after the femme who escaped their grasp earlier, before she could run to the Autobots.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Somewhere in Canada)**

A black Chevy Camaro with golden racing strips spend through the city limits, gracefully weaving through traffic as it picked up on it's ally's energy signature. ::Have you located the human femme, Hound?:: Bumblebee swerved around a corner, and through the other side of the city limits, bypassing it completely and heading to the next city, following that trail of energy signatures. This city was even bigger, and he vented slightly, knowing locating one human organic here might prove more difficult.

::I have her in my sights, but she's super charged with fear. We will have to be careful how we do this.::

There was a low growl as the Camaro sped down the streets, aiming towards the massive city. ::If we have to shock her into temporary recharge, so be it. Prime wants to interrogate her about the Decepticons, and her friends.::

::Affirmative.::

**(With Crystal)**

She panted after getting off the bus, eyeing it warily before stepping away from it. She quickly and quietly slipped past people, ignoring the confused stares she got for her pale face, and terrified eyes. After a few moments, she entered the bus station, called her friend and begged her to meet her at the station, before heading outside to sit down. "T...They're real." Her eyes were wide as she warily looked around.

Part of her wanted to scream from the top of the skyscrapers that Transformers was real. There was no doubt in her mind, after everything she'd witnessed, and no, she hadn't missed the cruiser driving by itself as she hopped over the fence. She was worried about the girls, but her mind kept circling over the facts. They're real. _How_ can they be real? _How_?

She was breathing hard, trying not to lose her mind, when she heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up in front of her. She was staring at the ground, but cringed, thinking Barricade and Sideways had found her. "Oh God..." She whispered, her eyes going wide. "They found me..."

Someone cleared their throat then. "Miss, are you okay?"

She slowly raised her head, first noting the young man before her, before her eyes went to the jeep behind him. Her eyes widened then, as she immediately recognized the green jeep she'd stumbled against, near her home. "No. No, no, no. You're one of them." Crystal stood up then, side-stepping the jeep. She felt a presence behind her, but brushed it off as another person standing there, waiting for someone to pick them up.

"One of whom, miss?" His eyes flashed oddly.

Crystal inhaled sharply and stepped back again. "You're one of those 'Cons!" She shouted, before going rigid as a sharp pulsating shock ran through her, making her world go black.

Hound turned to Bumblebee, who was standing behind the femme and caught her, before picking her up. He spotted some people watching them, and quickly blurted out some random excuse, before slipping her into the back seat of the Camaro that pulled up.

"Let Optimus know we have her." Bumblebee muttered quietly, climbing into the passenger seat. He couldn't very well climb into the driver seat, considering people had seen the car drive up, and though the windshield was tinted, it would seem odd for him to climb into a seat they figured was already occupied. "We'll head to our meeting place and wait for them to arrive."

Hound nodded, heading back to his jeep alternate form and climbing in. ::Affirmative.:: They drove off from the station, and he switched frequencies. ::Hound to Optimus, come in please.::

::Go ahead, Hound.::

::We've got the human femme, but unfortunately she was nearing the hysterical side and we had no choice but to charge her. She is currently in recharge.::

::Very well. Keep her under the charge. My team should arrive within the next few Earth hours, and then my follow up team should arrive next.::

::Affirmative, Prime.::

::Prime out.::

Switching frequencies again, Hound filled Bumblebee in on the update, and the orders, and the Camaro hummed back in acknowledgement. "Okay, let's go." Bee sped up, leading them out of the city and towards their designated meeting place, a secluded spot a decent distance from any shelters or cities of any kind.

**(Several Hours Later)**

Crystal came to in the back seat of a vehicle, and almost immediately began to panic. She looked around warily, noting there didn't _seem_ to be anyone else in the car. Then she became aware of the blanket draped over her form, a kindness no 'Con would give. Slowly sitting up, she glanced out the front window and noted the familiar shape of the vehicle, and the black paint and yellow stripes.

_Camaro. Black. Yellow racing stripes._

She knew who it was right away. This was Bumblebee. The _real_ Bumblebee. Then she noticed the jeep sitting next to them. It had to be an Autobot, if it was sitting next to one so quietly, but she was stumped as to who it was.

**(Crystal's POV)**

Vicky told Becca that Barricade said Bumblebee was black with yellow stripes. He was the only one not how the movie portrayed him, in Transformers. I reached out and ran a hand over the seat in front of me, and I could swear I heard an odd purr coming from the engine. It was more like a smooth, sustained rumbling, but it sounded like the metallic version of purring. Then I jumped as with a flash, his holographic form appeared in the passenger seat.

He looked sweet, young, but had black hair with yellow tips. He was also eyeing me warily, even as the seat before me seemed to fold in on itself, before it disappeared, leaving me clear access to the front of the car.

"You're...Bumblebee, right?" I asked, nervously.

He nodded, frowning. "Yes." I was startled at the crystal clarity of his voice. Then again, if Bay was wrong on his looks, why not his voice too? "But how did you know who I am?" He opened the door, and I quickly got out, stretching my legs.

I turned to the jeep and smiled, suddenly remembering who he was. "And you're Hound!" I was honestly proud of myself, considering the situation, that I remembered who he was.

"How do you know who we are?" Bumblebee's eyes narrowed even more, and he spoke more firmly.

"You're the Autobots." I shrugged a little. "And very popular. Plus, you're cute." I ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it a little, causing him to bat my hand away with a grimace. "Well, I kinda like the twins, more."

Hound made a face and choked a little. "Mudflap and Skids?"

"Ewww, no!" I shuddered in horror. "The other twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!"

Hound snorted a little, and suddenly he turned away. I watched as he and Bumblebee swerved around me, backing away, and then I heard the sounds of multiple engines. Hound grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. "Stand back, little femme." The other vehicles arrived, and seconds later, Hound and Bumblebee's holographic forms were disappearing as their vehicle alt. modes transformed up into their robotic forms.

I couldn't help but stare in awe as a blue and red flamed Peterbuilt, yellow search and rescue hummer, a massive black Topkick and several other vehicles behind them transformed. I spotted my twins in the group, and had to actually pinch myself to realize this was no dream. They were very much real, and Vicky was definitely not crazy. I felt even worse, for not believing her.

Optimus crouched down and stared at me with an odd expression on his face.

"She appears to know us." Hound reported, before smirking. "She apparently likes the twins, too."

The twins shared an uncertain glance and grimaced, and I blushed.

Ratchet sighed then. "Not Skids and Mudflap, I hope."

"Oh, eww! Why does everyone keep saying that? No, Ratchet, the other twins." My eyes shot to them, and I watched Sunstreaker's glare darken.

"How do you know my name?"

"Yes." Another bot stepped forward, after Ratchet's question, and this one was a cruiser, by the look of it. "I must insist you tell us how it is you know information on us." He narrowed his optics and stared down at me.

"You're Prowl, right?" He blinked, his optics widening, and Optimus went rigid as I turned to him. "You're Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Then I began pointing to the different bots and identifying them. "Ratchet, the CMO. Ironhide the Weapons Specialist and bodyguard to Optimus Prime. Bumblebee is the youngest Autobot scout. Prowl is the Military Strategist and Analyst, as well as the Second in Command. Jazz is a Special Operations and Saboteur." It was good to see him alive and well, even if his look was a little less than friendly.

"Hound is another Scout. Sunstreaker is a warrior, and so is his twin, Sideswipe." They all watched me, the oddest expressions on their faces. They all looked like they were shocked, in disbelief, and kind of suspicious; but it was Optimus Prime himself who spoke.

"You _will_ answer Prowl's question. How do you know us?" Optimus demanded sternly, optics narrow.

"Every Autobot fangirl, or Transformers fangirl in general, knows about you? Here, you can hack the internet, right?" I dug through my pockets, grabbing a folded shopping list, before borrowing a pencil from Bumblebee (I didn't dare ask what he was doing, going around with pencils) and jotting down whatever links I could remember, that dealt with Transformers. I didn't even realize, though, as I wrote, that I'd written down my email address, which would give him access to the rather...um...personal emails Becca and I had been sending back and forth.

I handed him the paper, and then watched as the Autobots all straightened, odd, distant looks crossing their features. I knew they were searching the worldwide web, and when the twins began freaking out, I was a bit confused as to why.

"That's just... That's not right!" Sunstreaker shuddered, giving his brother a look, before taking a step back. He looked more embarrassed than anything, and I could hear a humming coming from his body and his twin's. "How could they-" He shook his head and growled. "Just what we needed. An entire race of pathetic oily squish bags knowing about our personal life!"

Optimus seemed flustered, but more disturbed than anything. "It would seem that these..." He trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Fanfictions?" I suggested, trying to be helpful.

He nodded absently. "Indeed. 'Fanfictions'. They have..." He trailed off and shuddered, his whole body nearly convulsing with disgust.

"What?"

"Apparently, one of the favorite 'pairings' is myself with...Megatron." Several of the bots groaned and snickered, causing him to glare at them. "Why in Primus' name would I sparkmerge with _Megatron_? Do you humans even realize just how wrong that is? I... I have been a lone for a millennia." His optics flashed with pain. "And I will be so until I find a human to turn Cybertronian and mate with, but I will _never_, and I repeat _never_, mate with Megatron! I'd sooner rip out my own spark, than sparkmerge with that monster!" He snarled quietly, but froze when I couldn't help but smile at him. All of a sudden, he blinked, looking confused. "What?"

"Optimus, wait until you meet my friends. Well, technically, my friend is Becca, but her friends Emma and Vicky were brought into this as well after Vicky started telling them about the Decepticons." The bots gave me funny looks, and I paused, blushing. "Yes, I know, I tend to ramble."

"Decepticons." Ironhide growled lowly, his cannons forming and whirling, before a glance from Prime had them disappearing again.

"Yeah, let me explain." I told them everything, leaving nothing out, but was a little surprised when Optimus sighed and crouched lowly, filling me in on a few things as well.

"My brother is not interested in settling down with mates. Not as we are. He is only interested in making more soldiers, but for us Autobots, we want companionship. Love. An equal. The universe is a lonely and unkind place when you don't have another to share it with." I couldn't help but notice the catch in his voice, and my eyes filled with tears at his words. I looked around, and found that all the bots suddenly looked sad, and oddly longing. Some even refused to meet my eyes.

I thought for a minute and smiled again. With how famous and popular they were, finding mates couldn't be _that_ hard. "I guess we'll just have to find you mates, then, won't we?" My mind wandered back to Becca, and I looked at Optimus. "Becca's crazy about you, Optimus."

He vented sharply, blinking at me. "Is that right? That is Autobotclownbot, right?" I nodded, and he offered a tiny smile. "We shall see. We shall see." His optics went distant, and I realized he was hacking something again.

"So..." I turned as Sideswipe's voice caught my attention. "Who do you like?"

Hadn't Hound already mentioned that? Maybe he just wanted _me_ to confirm it. I blushed, but stared at the twins a moment, before answering. "You and your twin." His optics flashed and he smirked, even as Sunstreaker frowned.

Optimus looked like he was checking out something so intently, but I watched as he went rigid, fans switching on loudly, and his optics turned purple. He quickly met my eyes, and turned, walking away briskly and looking rather flustered. I suddenly wondered what had him getting so flustered, and thought about the links I'd written down. It as then I realized I'd written my email address down, and felt my eyes widened.

Becca and I had talked about collaring Optimus, and the twins, and putting them into emergency stasis lock from, um...overworking their systems. Oh, good God, I remembered saying it would also be a lot of fun, and how none of the mechs would know what hit them, or be able to handle us.

"Oh, my God!" I groaned, eyes widening even more. I began running towards Optimus, when Ironhide dropped a hand in front of me. "Hey! Okay, that's just rude!"

"Get over it!"

There was so much I could have said, but being as flustered as I was, I just growled and put my hands on my hips. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he narrowed his optics at me.

"Watch that glossa, femme."

I paused. "What?" The term was surprising, but I narrowed my eyes at him and pointed to my mouth. "My _tongue_. It's called a 'tongue'. You know, t-o-n-g-u-e." I saw the odd looks I was getting, and stopped.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Ironhide was giving me an odd look now.

I caught all the odd looks and sighed. "Yeah, apparently."

Ratchet turned and walked over, and I followed with my eyes as he approached Prime. "Optimus, what's wrong?" Optimus glanced at him, optics still purple, and Ratchet looked startled. "Oh. What in Primus' name got into you?"

Optimus glanced down at me. "You know, don't you?"

"What?" I played it clueless, though I'm pretty sure my blush ruined the effect.

"I..." He stammered, and shook his head, still flustered. "Never mind." He turned and walked away again.

"What's wrong with Prime?" Hound asked Ratchet, who vented in response.

"Something's got him wired."

I didn't _need_ to ask to have a pretty damn good idea, but... "'Wired'?" I asked, timidly.

Hound turned to me and raised an optic ridge. "You know, 'wired'."

"Huh?"

Ironhide snorted then, clearly annoyed with me. "He's what you humans would call-"

It all slammed into me then. "Oh." My eyes widened even more. "Oh! Oh, oh. Oh, my God!" I blushed deeply. I then shook my head, muttering to myself. "We so have to get the others back." Seeing their odd looks, my blush deepened. "Not for _that_! Jeez! We just need to, dumbafts!"

"Who are you calling dumb, human?" Sunstreaker snarled.

My eyes narrowed. "Take your pick, afthole." He reared back, and I smirked smugly, watching as his optics flashed, and Sideswipe looked away.

**(Where Optimus and Ratchet Are, Normal POV)**

Ratchet followed Optimus a safe distance away, before gently putting his hand on his leader's shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

Optimus sent him a link, and vented, still rigid. "Look at this link. It's the human femme's link. I don't think she _meant_ to send it, but I..." His fans switched on higher and he ducked his head, glancing away.

"You hacked her email?" Ratchet sounded amused.

"Yes."

"So, what'd you see?" There was a moment of silence, and Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "It couldn't be that bad. What did you find out?"

Optimus sighed reluctantly. "Autobotclownbot, also known as 'Becca', and LightAngel21, also known as 'Crystal'. They spoke of doing rather...intriguing things too..." He trailed off again as Ratchet's own optics widened, after flipping purple. It was clear he too had hacked into the emails.

"The two human femmes really do care about you and the twins. The human known as Becca seems to care quite deeply for you, Optimus. Prime, this could finally be your chance."

He seemed to think, with a frown. "For what?"

"Happiness and love, you stubborn afthead."

Optimus smiled sadly. In his opinion, Becca was quite pleasing as a human femme. At least from what he'd seen and read. He glanced over at the others, watching Crystal as she glanced at the twins, and they glanced back. It was clear there was at least a curiosity between them. "It would be nice to have a mate once more. A companion, someone who is my other half again. Primus, I miss that! Being with someone who completes me. I've been alone so long, my spark yearns for a partner." He chuckled quietly then. "She wants to tie me up, and put me into emergency stasis, promising I won't be able to walk for a 'week'." He sounded intrigued.

"I wonder if she could pull it off."

Optimus met Ratchet's smirk with one of his own, and shook his head. "Anything is possible, I suppose. I wouldn't complain. I really wouldn't."

"I'm sure." Ratchet chuckled, causing Optimus to do the same, as they shared a private joke between them.

**(With Crystal)**

Crystal was watching the twins, her heart pounding with excitement and nervousness. She stared at them in awe, for a long moment, before finally giving in and walking over. She ran a hand over their feet lightly, causing Sunstreaker to glare at her, and pull away with a hiss, even as Sideswipe merely gave her a confused look.

"Don't you dare smudge my paint, human." Sunny hissed darkly.

I licked my lips, and stared at him, losing myself in memories of what they were like from the stories and manga. "I'll do more than that, Sunny." I whispered with a tiny smirk.

He looked startled a moment, and paused, before glowering again. "What did you just say?"

"She said she'd do more than that." Sideswipe looked slightly curious and stared down at me.

"Wait. So, what? Are you saying you like us, and want to be our mate?" Sunstreaker looked honestly startled and confused. "Because just so you know, if you do, you have to take us both. We come as a package deal." I glanced from him to his twin, who actually looked hopeful. "So, little human femme, do you think you can handle us?"

Crystal snorted and smirked, even as Prime and Ratchet came back. She suddenly looked quite confident. "The question, dear Sunny, is can _you_ handle _me_?" Her eyes flashed as Sunstreaker's optics widened. "Because this little 'ole femme is more than capable of rocking your world." She winked, and the twins exchanged wide-opticed looks.

Sideswipe nudged Sunstreaker, and the yellow twin turned to his brother. "I like her. She's confident, and has _no idea_ what she's getting herself into, does she?"

Sideswipe smirked and shook his head, eyeing the femme who didn't look the least bit uncertain. "Nope. She doesn't. Hey Optimus, this one is ours." Her eyes flashed and she grinned, and he returned the look. He, too, liked the femme.

Optimus glanced at her, before turning to Sideswipe. "Very well."

"Becca wants you." She informed the great leader, making sure he understood that _she_ wanted _him_, and no one else.

He nodded. "Yes, I know. I will speak with her once we have freed her and your two other friends."

Crystal suddenly sat down, heaving a heavy sigh. She was still in shock this was all real. There was no denying it now, as much as the logical part of her mind desperately wanted to. "You're all really real." She muttered, dazed.

"Yes, we know." Ironhide snorted again.

She shot him a foul look. "Shut it, hardaft!" Sighing, she shook her head. "It's just...well, no one expected this to be true. At least, I didn't. And damn, Michael Bay nailed your appearances down to a T. Well, that is except Bumblebee, whose supposed to be yellow with black racing stripes. Then there's the fact that Sunstreaker wasn't even in the second movie, and no one's sure about the third." Sunstreaker frowned, but she barely paused. "Who... Who else is coming?"

"Trailbreaker will be meeting up with us shortly. He's been in Canada for some time now."

Her mind immediately flashed to the pickup she'd seen in Ottawa. "What's his alternate form?"

Optimus paused, seemingly looking something up, before answering. "A silver Chevrolet Silverado."

She blinked, before standing up quickly. "I saw him!"

"You already saw him?" Optimus crouched down. "Where?"

"In Ottawa. I was visiting family there, and we stopped off in a shopping district when I saw a silver Chevy Silverado. I thought it was just a regular truck a fan had. It had the Autobot insignia on both side, just behind the rear tires."

"He will find us then. As to answer your first question, the other twins, Jolt and Ultra Magnus are also on their way."

"So, how do you plan on turning us into Cybertronians?"

"Allspark shards. When the Allspark was destroyed to keep it out of Megatron's hands, we were able to retrieve plenty of shards, and Ratchet has recently managed to come up with a transformation sequence to change humans into Cybertronians, though it is as of yet untested. But you must understand, there is much to give up, if you want to be with us and be Cybertronian. Because we can never live on this planet, with our war and your movies, and always being in danger of being found out and experimented on. There is a planet, that we will return to, where most of the Autobots have created a new home for us. But on a planet with nothing but Autobot mechs, it gets quite lonely for us... Very lonely." He looked away, a great sadness in his eyes.

Crystal could hear the pain in Optimus' voice, and her heart filled with sympathy for him and his people. "Don't worry, Optimus. You and your mechs won't be lonely for long."

He smiled at her compassion. "Thank you, Crystal."

She nodded and smiled back. "You're welcome."

If Crystal figured everything would be okay now, that she had found the Autobots and told them what was happening, well unfortunately fate was going to smack everyone in the face.

**(The Decepticon Base)**

Megatron waited rather impatiently for Hook and Scalpel to report to him on how Becca was doing. He finally got fed up, however, and rose to his feet, marching into the area where they all worked and waited. "_Well_?" He snarled angrily. He spotted that the human known as Emma was still _human_, and frowned deeply. "Why is _she_ still human?"

"We are working on your mate first." Hook pointed to a protoform lying on a table before him. "She is taking nicely to the transformation. Have a look and see for yourself."

He approached her, an eager smirk crossing his features as his optics roamed her body greedily. "Can she be touched yet?" His hand reached for her, but trembled as he forced himself to wait.

"Yes, yes, yes. She is just in recharge." Scalpel waved him off, before turning his attention to something else.

His smirk grew impossibly more, and he dragged a claw over the shape of her body with a sneer. "I will make sure my brother never gets this femme. She will be mine." He eyed her again, his body temperature rising with ideas crossing his processor. "She will most definitely be mine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Decepticon Underground Base)**

Becca had been transformed into a Cybertronian femme, and was still trying to get used to her new body. She had to relearn things she used to have mastered, and constantly found herself growling as things would pop up in her vision, like there was always a computer screen before her, an she couldn't figure out how to stop it.

"Oh, this is maddening! How do they put up with this?" She hissed darkly, before going rigid as she heard someone approach her from behind. She didn't have to look to know who it was, but did so anyways. She spotted Megatron staring at her with a heated expression. "What?"

He smirked. "You look quite appetizing, Becca. We will have to work on another name for you, however. My queen deserves a Cybertronian name, not some useless Earth name." He tried to pull her close, but felt her resisting and going rigid, and growled. "You _will_ learn to obey me, femme." He growled warningly.

"Yeah, right. In your dreams."

He spun her to face him, and sneered at her. "You might have _feelings_ for my brother, but he will never want you, once my scent is on your spark." He spoke snidely.

"The scent thing is really gross." She mumbled.

With another growl, he tightened his hold on her to borderline painful. "This whole mumbling after I say something stops now. I have the last say." She smirked, and opened her mouth to say something, but he held up a claw warningly. "Don't do it."

Her optics narrowed, and she turned, stomping away from him.

"Come back here, femme." He ordered in a low hiss, even as Starscream entered and watched his master trying to take his new femme, with a smirk on his face. Megatron turned to Starscream and scowled. "What are _you_ laughing at?"

"Nothing, master." He bowed his head, before glancing up with a smirk. "Maybe you should just take what you want, at first. I'm sure she'll tame down when she realizes she has no say in the matter." He chuckled, and Megatron smirked.

"You are only too right, Starscream. Enough of this chasing her. I will simply take her now." He stomped off after Becca, as Starscream left the room, and cornered her. She clearly didn't want this. Not by a long shot, and struggled against his hold. He spotted her optics, as she glared at him, and really took in that they were a clear, bright blue, and not the ruby red they were _supposed_ to be. "Do _not_ fight against me." He warned, as she snarled at him.

"I _don't_ want you!" She shouted, as Megatron grabbed her hands and knocked her onto his berth, next to her. He pinned her down.

"My brother will not want you, after I've had you, femme! You will be branded as _mine_ until you offline!" He bit down harshly on the wiring in her neck, and she jerked as she fought him, crying out in terror and pain. He growled at her. "I do like your feistiness, though. You make things rather interesting for me, don't you?"

She tried to buck him off her body, but only seemed to rile him up further. "_No!_" She screamed. "_Get off me!_"

He snarled and tightened his hold on her. "_Starscream!_"

Starscream ran back into the room. "Yes, Lord Megatron!"

"Hold her hands down!" He pulled back, as Starscream ran over and grabbed her arms, holding them over her head. He gave Becca a sinister look, and Megatron reached down to rip at her chest plates, pulling on them until her shrieks of terror turned into shrieks of agony.

"YOU MONSTERS!" She shrieked as he pried her chest plates apart. "LET ME GO!"

"Shut up, femme!" Starscream ordered, as Megatron lowered his own open chest to hers, his spark reaching for hers.

There was nothing romantic about what he did. Nothing caring, intimate, or pleasurable. Once he was through, he gave Starscream a nod, and they released their hold on her, before they left to speak to the Fallen. Becca was left, used and violated, on the berth, where she curled up and began to cry her eyes out. Energon tears poured down her cheeks as she kept crying, for what felt like forever.

Finally, there was a small sound, and Wheelie rolled into the room, looking hesitant. He rolled up to her and climbed up onto the berth. "You're Megatron's new femme, aren't you?" He spoke quietly. "I am supposed to help you pick a vehicle form."

Becca slowly turned to look at him, and he grimaced at the energon tears staining her face. He knew Megatron had hurt her. Hurt her deeply. "I'm sorry." He whispered slightly. "I know he can be really uncaring at times." She wrapped her arms around herself and began to cry again, and ignored the red flashing in her vision.

"I...I don't want to be here... I...I-I wanted Optimus Prime, but now h-he'll never want me. Not after this."

Wheelie reached out to touch her, causing her to recoil. "I'm sorry, I was only trying to help." He knew that it was no use, though. The damage was already done to her.

"You're Wheelie, right?" She breathed heavily, shaking.

"Yeah, that's right. That's me."

Megatron stomped into the room then, and sneered at her when she refused to even look his way. "Have you informed my mate-" She shuddered, and he smirked. "of what you were assigned to do?"

Wheelie nodded nervously. "Y-Yes, Lord Megatron."

He smirked at the femme before sighing and rolling his optics. "Your little friend wishes to talk to you, before she is transformed. Do not take too long, Starscream is antsy for his mate." He stood back, watching as she took a moment to move, before she stood and shakily left the room, with Wheelie leading her to Hook and Scalpel were waiting with Emma.

**(Medical Bay)**

Becca walked into the room, her arms wrapped around herself, and shaking, and Emma knew the moment she laid eyes on her friend, what had happened. Even though Becca was Cybertronian now, she could still tell how distressed her friend was. "Can we have some privacy, please, Hook?" The two mechs left them alone, and she immediately turned to her friend, who was clearly shocked at how easily they listened to what Emma wanted. "Becca, the first chance you get, you have to escape and find the Autobots!" She hissed frantically. "I don't need to read your mind to know he hurt you. Considering who it is... He forced a sparkmerge with you, didn't he?" Her friend's cringe was all she needed.

Becca sighed, an energon tear sliding down her face as her body shook.

"Get Wheelie to help." The little bot looked shocked, but didn't turn the idea down. "But you have to escape! You're cunning enough get these dumbafts to do your bidding. Besides, you're Megatron's queen now! I have to think that would carry _some_ weight, right?"

Becca hesitated, before nodding a little. "But, what about you?"

"I can make Starscream think I want him. I'm a good actress, remember?"

Becca couldn't help but smile a little at that. "A-Alright."

"Okay. Go ahead and do your thing. Remember, the three of us are the Terror Sisters! Give'm hell!" She hissed anxiously, referring to herself, Becca and Vicky.

She gave her friend a weary smile. Then Hook and Scalpel came back in, and ushered her out, as she glanced at Wheelie, who followed, watching her.

"You can do this." He murmured quietly, uncertainly. "I... I'll think of a way to help. I...want to come with you, when you leave, okay?"

The request wasn't that big a surprise, considering the second Transformers movie out there, and she nodded. "Okay... I...can do that." She bent down and eyed him a moment, before extending her hand hesitantly. He put his much smaller hand in hers, and they shook on it.

"Deal." They both said at hte same time, not realizing Megatron and the Fallen watched as the two shook hands from a distance.

They hadn't heard the words, but knew something had been struck between the two, and it troubled them. "Apprentice, it would be prudent to watch your queen. She troubles me." The Fallen ordered quietly, optics brightening.

Megatron nodded with a frown. "As you wish, master." He watched as she stood, meeting his optics and then looking away, forcing a smile like nothing happened.

But deep down inside, she hated Megatron and loathed everything about him.

The quicker she escaped, the better she'd feel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(Decepticon Base)**

Becca was still with Wheelie, struggling to pick out her vehicle form. She eyed the different vehicles the Decepticons had _somehow_ managed to acquire without destroying them, and settled for a flashy, flamed Camaro z28, in the same colors as Optimus Prime's red and blue paint job. She smirked to herself, as she obliged and scanned the vehicle, transforming down. The small part of her that was still Becca thrilled in the knowledge this would beyond anger Megatron.

Wheelie shook his head then, realizing this femme was stubborn, and as a result, it could be bad for her if Megatron decided to punish. Then he stiffened as he received an internal communication from said mech.

::Wheelie, bring my new queen to my quarters, and be quick about it.::

::Yes, Lord Megatron. Right away.:: Wheelie vented, as he shot Becca a worried look. She transformed and her own expression changed to one of fear. "Megatron wants you brought to his quarters. Come on."

Her optics flashed with terror, and she took a step back, almost instinctually. It was clear she didn't want to go anywhere near Megatron, but regardless, she sighed and lowered her head, and followed him to Megatron's quarters. Then, unfortunately, Wheelie was ordered to leave, meaning Becca was stuck alone with the Decepticon Leader.

**(Megatron's Quarters)**

He handed Becca a cube of energon, before eyeing her as she stared at it almost blankly. Then he caught sight of her new form, and growled in anger to see the color pattern she'd chosen, knowing it to a blatant disregard of his desires. "Why would you _dare_ choose the color design of my brother's?" He snarled, wondering if she was absent in the processor. Would she really not realize the punishment she'd be in for?

Becca's expression changed instantly from distant to enraged. "It's _him_ I want, _not_ you! You ruined me!" She snapped, tears welling up in her optics as her spoke broke in different places. She whimpered a little, the pain as awful in Cybertronian form as it was in human. It seemed emotional pain didn't differ at all, despite the differences in races.

Megatron reached out to her, trying to touch her, and she flinched like he burned her.

"Don't you touch me _ever_ again!"She shouted, backing away, until he snapped and grabbed her painfully, pushing her up against a nearby wall.

He snarled, a metallic, rough sound, and his optics flashed angrily. "_You_ belong to _me_ now, femme! Deal with it!" he reached back then, and smacked her across the face as hard as he could, causing her to cry out as her head snapped to the side, and she fell to the floor, crawling away from him to try and avoid further punishment.

"You _will_ pick another vehicle form, _now_!"

Bringing a hand up to her cheek plating, Becca watched him through misted optics, trembling, as he snarled at her, before stiffening. She watched as his optics flashed, before he turned and quickly stalked out of the room without a backward glance. Then, only seconds later, Wheelie rolled in, optics flashing with worry as he laid optics on the clearly terrified femme.

"Come on, Becca!" He hissed quietly, waving at her. "I've started a little distraction, but we'll need to hurry!" He glanced away. "It'll start in about ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two-" His optics flashed as a resounding boom, and the sound of what seemed like firecrackers snapped and crackled in the distance. Voices began to shout, and he glanced back at her. "It's time to go! Let's get you outta here!"

They hurried down the corridors as fast as they could, quickly making their way to the entrance, with Wheelie's guidance, only to run into a bot. It was Wheelie's curse of the bot's name, that gave Brawl away, and Becca stepped back.

Wheelie's optics flashed, and he straightened. "There was some sort of explosion inside, that startled Megatron's mate, so he ordered me to bring her out to relax. I mean, she _is_ his queen, after all. He wants her safe." He acted all haughty, and Becca took her lead from him, allowing her vulnerability and fear to shine through her optics.

Brawl seemed to always be a little dumb, and he nodded after watching her a moment. "Okay, then."

They moved past him, a little ways, before it seemed fate turned against them. Becca froze, gasping, as Megatron's voice echoed through the entire base loudly.

"WHERE IS MY MATE?"

Brawl turned, seemingly to answer him, and Wheelie spun to Becca urgently. "Hurry, transform!" She did so, remembering how he taught her to do it, and opened the door for him to get in, before she took off.

"Hey!" Brawl called out, moving quickly in their direction, even as Megatron and the Fallen hurried out of the base, angrily.

Megatron snarled, and slammed a fist into the side wall of the entrance. "That little traitor helped her! Find her! And bring her back unharmed! I want Wheelie brought back _online_, so I can offline that little traitor myself!"

'Cons rushed out of the base, and transformed, speeding after the fleeing flamed z28.

**(With Becca and Wheelie)**

Becca had no idea where to go, but she knew she had to find a place to hide and stay hidden. She was scared to death of Megatron. This was so much better when the Decepticons were just in the movies. It felt like a strange dream. A very scary dream. One she couldn't wake from. Wheelie figured she'd need to rest, but she wanted to make sure no one was following them from the ground, or in the air.

"Okay, I think it's cool." Wheelie glanced through her windows, as they headed for a wooded area. "Let's find a place to rest." He hopped out when she stopped.

She transformed and knelt down, leaning against a group of heavily clumped trees, before beginning to cry in earnest, she was so lost and scared. She felt used, and dirty, and her new spark pulse harshly, a constant reminder of that dirtiness. She'd wanted Prime. With his gentle nature, and quiet strength, and caring, and his surprisingly good looks. Not Megatron, the monster. She'd wanted to be everything she could for Optimus, but now he'd never want her. Why would he want her, now that his brother had ruined her?

Wheelie stared at her in pain, reaching out hesitantly to touch his tiny fingertips to her leg.

It was a moment before Becca straightened. "So, what made you betray him?" She asked quietly, her voice rough.

"He's cruel." He shrugged, like it was no big deal. "He wasn't going to let me have a mate, because I'm not a big warrior. He's always mean to me, mean to everyone. He even torched my one optic once, flaming pit-spawned slagging moron!" He growled, and Becca smiled sadly. "Hey! I made you smile." He smiled at her, also sadly. "You have a nice smile."

She wiped her optics and shook her head. "T-Thanks."

"You know, if things were explained, I'm sure Optimus would still be interested." Wheelie muttered quietly.

Becca looked away. She wasn't so sure. She wasn't sure about anything, anymore. Not after what Megatron did. Sure, Prime was _rumored_ to be compassionate and kind, but that was all in fiction, and _these_ bots are real. Some things were the same, but there were also things that were different. So _what_ would his reaction be, here in real life?

**(Where the Autobots Are)**

Crystal was sitting on the ground, near the twins. They'd had a chance to talk, and the twins found themselves liking the spunky femme even more, as they got to know her. She looked up, after several long moments of silent thinking, and glanced at Ironhide and Optimus, the latter of which seemed to have calmed down. "Hey, Optimus?" He glanced at her, and she blinked. "I have a question about something."

He knelt down and nodded. "Alright. I will do my best to answer it."

"Vicky apparently found a glowing green and red rock, but then claimed Barricade stole it when I kept asking to see it. My question is, what exactly is this _rock_ she's referring to?" Any idea that the rock was fake was long since gone, after all _this_. Glancing around, however, she noted the way the bots looked around, clearly uncomfortable.

"The 'rock' you speak of sounds suspiciously like a key element used in rather raw Cybertronian rituals, to change humans and other life forms into Cybertronians. Ratchet holds shards from the Allspark for that, for what he will be doing, but the Decepticons don't control any shards, so they must look into other methods. Most of which are painful, and extremely dangerous."

Crystal looked at the different bots again, before biting her bottom lip in hesitation. Then she sighed, and decided to ask another question. "Who killed all the femmes?" She winced, watching as multiple bots looked away, and Optimus' expression clouded with agony.

He sighed and shook his head. "No one knows. The Decepticons lost their femmes, too."

There was a long moment of silence. The bots didn't look like they knew what to say or do next, so it was Crystal who put in with a thought of her own. Just a random thought, but it had a rather intense effect on the bots.

"Barricade told Vicky he was in love with another Prime's daughter, but he knew nothing would happen, because of her father."

Ironhide's head snapped away, and Bumblebee's optics flashed darkly, even as the twins growled at his name. Optimus simply nodded. "Barricade was one of the few Decepticons I felt might just abandon my brother, at some point."

"Becca felt by the conversations with Vicky, that Barricade cared about her, and was trying to make some sort of connection with her." Crystal nodded back.

"It's possible." Prime confirmed.

"Barricade strikes me as different than the other Decepticons. I'm not sure what it is." Bumblebee made a slight grinding sound, making Crystal frown at him. "You don't think he can change, Bumblebee?" She asked.

He shook his head a little, earning him a rather dark glare from Optimus, which Crystal didn't miss. "No, I don't, but who knows? Maybe I'm wrong. I mean, I hope I am." The last statement was a quick amendmant as Bumblebee caught Optimus' quick glare.

Crystal was still sitting on the ground, absorbing all that information, when Ironhide approached Optimus with a strange, worried expression on his face. "I am picking up a strange signature. Can't tell whether it's Autobot or Decepticon, though."

Optimus seemed to think, before venting. "Alright. Lock it down. We'll go see who it is." Then he glanced at Crystal, raising an optic ridge. "Who would you like to ride with?"

She pointed to Sunstreaker, without hesitation. "Sunny first. Then Sideswipe." Both twins smirked at her, and Optimus smiled a little, before nodding as they transformed.

"Very well then."

He watched as she ran for the yellow twin, climbing in almost reverantly, before he transformed, giving the standard order as the bots moved out.

**(Where Becca Is)**

Becca slipped into recharge, her body jerking every once in a while, as memories flashed back and forth in her processor. Wheelie tried to stand guard, but he was so small, and he knew he wouldn't do much good if there was a serious problem. Then he heard the sounds of engines pulling up, and cursed to himself, rolling up to a spot to see over a ridge. He spotted the Autobots, and sighed in relief, before smirking and rolling up to them.

It was Crystal who spotted him first, as she climbed out of a yellow car. "You're Wheelie, aren't you?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker immediately transformed and stepped in front of her, earning a smirk and a raised eyebrow from the girl. Then they saw his size and pulled back, exchanging doubtful looks to each other.

"Very funny, Autobots." He snarked, seeing the amusement in some of their faces. "I have a femme over here who needs help." He gestured over his shoulder, and Ratchet followed him over to Becca, who was still recharging. She was curled up, clearly in the thralls of a very bad dream, so when Ratchet went to touch her and her optics snapped open, she reacted very badly.

"NO!" She screamed in terror, causing Ratchet to rear back in surprise as she scrambled back, dazed. Unfortunately, Optimus had transformed and walked around behind her, causing her to back right into him, and screech again, as he grabbed her, trying to calm her. "Don't touch me!"

"Calm down, little femme." He spoke softly, but she didn't seem to hear him.

Crystal's eyes widened, recognizing the voice from the only other time she'd ever heard it.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, ANYMORE, MEGATRON!" She screamed frantically, causing multiple bots to exchanged confused looks. "I DON'T WANT YOU!"

Optimus didn't dare let her go, despite her screams. She was beyond upset, and he honestly feared she'd harm herself, or someone else by mistake. It was obvious she didn't recognize him, or the others. She simply seemed lost in horrific visions of megatron doing something to her. He vented, his optics shooting to the medic who slowly crouched across from her. ::Ratchet, charge her. We need to knock her out until we can get her to a more secure location, and get to the bottom of this.::

Ratchet nodded, reaching out gently, and brushing a hand to the side of her neck. ::Yes, sir.:: He sent her a powerful charge, knocking her out cold, as Crystal walked up with a look of horrified shock on her face.

There was no doubt in her mind. "That's Becca, my friend."

Ratchet sneered and made a face. "They didn't waste any time, did they?" He growled darkly.

"No, they did not." Optimus' own optics flashed, as Ratchet parted her chest plates, and began checking something. His optics landed on her spark, and he could feel the pull, but forced himself not to respond to it as he watched Ratchet work.

There was a low growl, and Ratchet shook his head, pointing to dents on her chest plates. "Your brother forced a sparkmerge on her ." He reported, grimly.

Wheelie sighed and shook his head. "He hit her, too. She's a scrappy little femme, and doesn't take crap, but Megatron... He wouldn't allow her to get away with it." He lowered his head, as Optimus growled slightly in anger at his brother's actions towards the femme.

He hadn't met her, but if her emails were anything to go by, she was indeed feisty and scrappy. fierce. He was intrigued by her, and wanted to know more about her. Slowly, he reached out a hand towards her softer features, tracing his fingers over her face slightly, before pulling back.

"She's going to need time to heal. Undoubtedly, this will have been traumatic to her. Optimus... You will need to be very careful with her." Ratchet warned, closing her chest plates again, even as Prime nodded.

He knew Megatron was cruel. They all knew that, but it was just plain blasphemous to harm a femme in this manner.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I felt my spark pulsate with anger, for what my brother had done to this femme. She didn't deserve this. Still, I found my optics turning to the small, crimson-opticed mech who accompanied her.

"I helped her escape, Prime." He spoke, as though the question had been asked.

I nodded.

"What about the other two femmes? Vicky and Emma?" Crystal asked urgently, her own eyes wide.

"Vicky is the Fallen's pet." He lowered his head, and Crystal winced and hissed. I recalled a part of their emails, referring to how evil and old the Fallen was, and ducked my own head, briefly. "Emma was being turned Cybertronian next. Starscream has claimed her. As far as I am aware, Megatron sent Barricade and Sideways back out to look for you, femme." The little bot glanced over at Crystal, and startled as the twins stepped in front of her again, glowering darkly.

Crystal blinked up at them, clearly startled, only to glance over as Ironhide smirked briefly at her.

"Get used to that, little femme." The gruff bot spoke quietly. "We Autobots are furiously protective of our mates. We'd lay down our lives to protect them." He sighed, and looked away, sadness crossing his features.

Crystal smiled sadly, immediately knowing his thoughts had gone to Chromia. Their clear devotion to their femmes made her think about human relationships. So many just didn't last in this day and age, and so many men out there were abusive to their women, known for beating, killing or raping their wives, or girlfriends. Then these gentle giants come alone, protective of their mates, and loving them, wanting nothing more than to keep them safe and happy, yet having no females at all... Her heart wanted to break from the sadness and pain.

She nodded. "That's nice to know. It's nice to know there are still real men, or mechs, out there, who truly love their mates. So many human males would harm their mates, beating them or worse, to their mates and even their own children." She grimaced, shaking her head, even as the bots shot her varied looks of horror and rage.

"That's awful! Human males act no better than Decepticons! What's wrong with them?" Ratchet growled darkly.

Sideswipe crouched down, peering at Crystal with a surprisingly soft expression. "You don't have to worry, little human. We've taken a liking to you, and we will take good care of you." He stroked a finger down her back, even as Sunstreaker nodded.

I knelt by Becca's recharging body, my hand brushing against her cheek plates gently. She was attractive as a femme, and then it hit me, she bore my color scheme! The same red and blue flames! I blinked, looking her over, before feeling my optics mist. The poor femme had been through so much. "Then perhaps it is a good thing we are taking human females for mates. We'll need to find a base of operations away from prying eyes, until all Autobots have located their chosen mates, and we can leave this planet. Our dear friends await us on our new home planet."

Crystal eyed us a moment. "I think I may actually know of a place, Optimus."

I nodded. "Okay then, let's have a look when your friend Becca onlines, shall we?" She nodded, and I crouched next to Becca, where I would await. "Transform and stay together." I ordered, as the others transformed and circled us a moment. Crystal climbed inside Sideswipe this time, and they all spread out, making sure we remained hidden from prying eyes.

**(Decepticon Base)**

Megatron and the Fallen were both in foul moods. Things were not going as they'd hoped, with Autobotclownbot and LightAngel21 both gone. Things were not going the way they wanted at all.

Starscream left them fuming, to enter the medical bay and check on his own femme. He paced, waiting impatiently, and worried she'd try to leave as well. Unlike Megatron, he truly _wanted_ a mate. Not for breeding. For love. He glanced across the room, and paused, optics hungrily scanning the prone form across the room. She was very pleasing to the optics. "She's perfect."

Just as the words slipped out, her optics online, and he smirked to himself to see hers were naturally a deep, crimson red, unlike that of Autobotclownbot.

"Starscream?" She glanced at him, her voice tired.

He immediately leaned over her, feeling suddenly quite protective, and that fierce protectiveness shone through him like a beacon. He obviously liked her as a human. She was eager for this, and spunky at times. He only liked her more as a Cybertronian. He touched her face, kissing her cheek plate gently as he kept touching her face, in shock that she was so perfect, and she really seemed to _want_ this. To _want_ him.

"Rest, and after I will take you to find a suitable jet form." He whispered.

She smiled softly, her optics dimming. "I'm a flyer, like you?" Her voice was a whisper, and her head lolled to the side as she slipped peacefully into recharge.

Just then, Megatron and the Fallen walked in, marginally pleased to see _this_ femme not causing them any trouble. Vicky was curled in the Fallen's clawed hand, eyes darting around in terror, even as Megatron smiled at his second in command.

"Are you pleased with her?"

Starscream smiled and nodded, straightening. "Yes, Lord Megatron. I am very pleased. She is everything I expected her to be." He practically beamed happily.

Megatron nodded, relaxing more. "Good."

"Thank you, Master." Starscream bowed, as the two bots in charge nodded at him. He'd heard about Megatron's queen escaping, and after everything Megatron had done for him, he wanted to help retrieve her, if he could. "I would like to help find your queen, if you would allow it."

Megatron nodded again, pleased even more. "I have gotten word from the drones. Optimus has her now." He grimaced, then sneered. "Once we know where their base is, you and your mate will go retrieve her for me. That little traitorous Wheelie is not to be killed, either. I want him brought to me." He snarled lowly.

"As you wish, Lord Megatron."

"Stay with her until she onlines, Starscream." Megatron ordered, knowing his Second in Command really liked his femme, and hoping this one would continue to prove trustworthy.

Starscream nodded and bowed his head.

As they left, his optics once again went to Emma, and he ran his taloned claws over her body. She was gorgeous as a Cybertronian, and he didn't have to share her. She was all his, and he liked that. He really did. He was pleased her optics were also red. He disliked Becca, simply because he knew she'd be trouble the first time she opened her mouth at Megatron, and when she seemed to refuse to give him to him. He was also concerned she could be a bad influence on his own mate as well, because she was just as spunky. It was something the girls all seemed to share.

Hearing a noise, he glanced down and saw as Emma's pretty red optics onlined, and she watched him with a gleam in them. There was no denying what he saw, and he growled as he lifted her against his chest.

"Starscream..." She cooed lightly.

"You are absolutely gorgeous, and I like the way you're like me. A flyer." He smiled at her. "I need to teach you about all the 'in's and 'out's about flying, my dear." he held her there, against his spark, with the utmost care. "However, there is one thing I'd like to change."

She smiled at him, liking the sound of his voice, and then nodded. "What's that, Star?"

There was silence, as he seemed to pause, before glancing down. "What did you just call me?" He asked softly. Well, softly for him, anyways.

"My nickname for you. It's 'Star'. Do you like it?" Her voice was soft and hopeful.

"Yes, I do." He smiled. "I think I will call you DarkFire. After all, you are no longer human, so a human name is no longer acceptable."

"DarkFire? I like it, Star." She paused and looked around, glancing at the two medics only briefly, before frowning. "Where's Becca?"

Starscream growled and shook his head, letting her go to sit up on her own. "I'm sorry, DarkFire, but she betrayed everyone. She betrayed you, and she betrayed our master, and her own mate. She even left _you_ behind, to go with the Auto-scum."

Emma, or rather, 'DarkFire' grimaced. She'd told Becca to go for help, but had she really been abandoned? It didn't sound like the Becca she knew, but then again, if Megatron had hurt her badly enough, and she panicked... She frowned, hurt. "What?" Could it really be real? "So only Vicky remained loyal?"

"Yes."

"Damn her!" The rage she felt was foreign, but questioning it never crossed her newly created processor. "Figures she'd pick him over Lord Megatron." She snarled, having no idea they were being watched by the Decepticon leaders.

**(Where Megatron and the Fallen Are)**

"Looks like Starscream has found his mate." The Fallen slowly began to run a sharp finger down Vicky's back, making her shudder in disgust.

"Yes, my master." Megatron growled as he thought of Becca running from him.

The Fallen merely glanced back at Megatron. "You will get her back, my apprentice."

"Yes, Master. I will." He growled again, thinking about her betrayal, and the fact his weaker brother had her now.

**(Decepticon Base)**

Starscream watched his femme flying around, doing all kinds of graceful spins and turns, and realized she was a quick learner. He watched as she headed back down to him, her smooth transformation, and her landing. She leaned up and kissed him on the lip plates, before smiling smugly as she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Are you pleased?"

"More than you'll ever know." He growled lustfully. "We have to wait for Thundercracker and Skywarp, so why not make use of our time, and go back to our quarters?"

She smirked at him and followed him to their quarters.

Starscream didn't waste any time, the second the door was closed. He was on DarkFire, and had her up against the wall. She purred as her chest plates opened, and Starscream gazed at her spark with a hunger so strong. He reached for her spark, watching as the tendrils reached for his taloned fingers, and DarkFire moaned softly. "It's so beautiful." He whispered, as he lowered his hand, his own chest plates opening. Then he watched, shocked, as her own spark reached for his, first.

He was shocked powerfully at the intense merge. Emotions he'd never felt before rushed forward, almost drowning him. They moaned in tandem, and both slid to the floor in the thrall of the sheer intensity of it all.

"W-Wow!" DarkFire's optics flashed deep violet as overload rushed up on them. "So t-that's what a...s-s-s-sparkmerge is like." She gasped.

The overload knocked them both for a loop, and they offlined briefly from the power of it.

The rest didn't last long though. The door to their quarters shot open, and Starscream's air team snuck in, creeping up on the two. They exchanged smirks, and their optics flashed.

"HEY! WHAT'CHA DOING, YOU TWO?" Skywarp exclaimed loudly, causing the two newly mated bots to jerk and awaken startled.

With a snarl, DarkFire raised a null ray at him with dark optics. "That could very easily be the last thing you ever do."

They exchanged another look, and Thundercracker snickered. "Hey, she's kinda cool, Screamer."

DarkFire snorted, clearly not impressed by what she was hearing.

"What do you two want?" Starscream muttered lazily, smiling at his femme as he nuzzled her face.

"We scanned the area, and know where the Autobots are. They haven't made a base of operations yet, but they are hidden. Or at least they _think_ they are." Thundercracker reported.

Starscream nodded and stood, turning serious. "We get Lord Megatron's femme back, and Wheelie. He's not to be harmed, though, nor is the femme."

"Wait, Star, there's something Scalpel needs to do for me before we go." DarkFire stood hastily.

"What?" Skywarp asked, before Starscream could.

She smirked then. "You'll see."

**('Con Medical Bay)**

Megatron and the Fallen looked quite impressed, as DarkFire sat still, Scalpel embedding the Decepticon insignia onto her shoulder.

"She has allied herself with us, by her own free will. This is quite impressive, my apprentice." The Fallen nodded with a small smile, pleased.

"Yes, my master. She shows great promise and courage, unlike her friend, my chosen." Megatron said as DarkFire merely smiled evilly, as she eyed Starscream lustfully, making his spark slam against it's chamber with desire.

There was a moment of silence.

"I-I'm sure that'll change when you have her back." Vicky spoke up meekly, thinking fast. This caused both Megatron and the Fallen to glance down at her, and she shrunk down in the Fallen's hand. "I-I-I mean... I'm sure y-you'll change her mind, right?"

"My pet is correct, apprentice. She will learn, give her time." The Fallen agreed patiently.

Megatron snarled. "My brother has her now, and will undoubtedly poison her against me more than she already has been."

"That retched Prime has done nothing but cause problems! Perhaps we can find a way to eliminate him, once and for all." The Fallen's optics flashed, and Vicky's eyes widened in horror, realizing what they were planning.

"I don't think you should kill him!" The words blurted out of her mouth, before she could stop them, and when they growled at her, she thought quickly. "I mean, just taking a possible mate away from him should...should hurt him enough, right?" She leaned away from them, even as they continued to eye her.

"Perhaps your pet has another point, master." Megatron tilted his head a little, as Vicky sneered.

She knew the universe needed Optimus Prime and his Autobots.

Starscream wasn't really paying attention. He was staring, entranced, by his mate, DarkFire. Especially when her red optics locked with his. Yes, she was _his_ mate now. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and smirked. "Let's fly." She hopped off the berth, and took off with her mate and his trine.

**(Where the Autobots Are, Becca's POV)**

I onlined my optics, and the first thing I saw was the massive form of Optimus Prime beside me, his optics burning brightly as he watched me intensely. My own optics immediately widened, and I gasped, scrambling away from him, only to bump into a huge Topkick, which growled at me. I knew who this was, too. The Weapons Specialist, Ironhide, and even as I glanced at him, he transformed, looking at me with a glower.

"You don't belong here." He snarled, optics flashing.

I frowned and scrambled away from him, too, even as Optimus growled darkly. "Ironhide, stand down, now!"

"She will be our deaths, Prime! Mark my words! You'd risk us all for _her_!" He grumbled darkly, turning and walking away.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing or hearing. It wasn't like I _asked_ for this! I was thrown into this situation, and the one Autobot I really cared about was getting negative advice from a trigger happy mech, who'd sooner blast me than look at me.

Optimus tried to reach for me, but I was suddenly sent back to when Megatron smacked me, and Ironhide's words echoed in my head, causing me to cringe away from him.

"I'll leave, just don't hurt me!" I cried, curling up into as tiny a ball as I could, trying to disappear among the trees and plants. I knew it was futile, though, with my massive size. I just wanted to fit in somewhere, but I knew that wouldn't happen now. Not now that I wasn't human anymore.

He paused, slowly dropping his hand. "I wasn't going to hurt you." He spoke quietly.

**(Optimus' POV)**

The femme seemed so incredibly different from the one I read about, in those emails. That femme was wild, full of life, daring and carefree. This one was timid and afraid, and I once again felt my spark clench, knowing she'd been put through hell by Megatron. I glanced over at the human, Crystal, as she ran over to Becca, forcing a smile.

It was obvious she was trying to be helpful, and that was good.

"Hey, Becca!" She waved, before blatantly eyeing the femme with a forced smirk. "Wow, the Cybertronian look really suits you!"

I smiled at Crystal's attempts, seeing how much she cared about her friend, trying so hard to help calm and reassure her.

Becca simply nodded, looking around with a fearful, ashamed look on her facial plates. I found myself once again enraged Megatron would dare harm a femme in such a horrible fashion. I loathed him, with every inch of my circuits, for the pain he's caused her.

Suddenly, I heard a sound I quickly identified as jets. Fighter jets. F-22 Raptors to be specific, and that could only mean one thing. Starscream and his trine.

"That sounds like Starscream." Ironhide growled, confirming my thoughts, as the others transformed, weapons ready.

Starscream indeed appeared, landing and transforming. The looks in their red optics was hate filled and hostile, as always. My own men returned the look, however, they also kept tossing suspicious glances at the poor femme whose already been through so much.

"We want the femmes and Wheelie." Starscream growled, standing quite close to the femme flier with them.

I stood in front of Becca and crouched, battle ready. "No."

"Where's that traitor?" The femme's optics darted around angrily. "Becca, where are you?" I stepped closer to Becca, and the femme's optics snapped to me, as she sneered. "Let me guess, trying to be a hero again, Prime?"

I was shocked to find Becca moving, standing beside me, arms wrapped protectively around her body as she stood next to me. She glanced at the Decepticon insignia on the femme, and her optics turned sad and betrayed, even as Crystal moved to stand on her other side.

"Emma?" Becca asked softly.

I slid an arm in front of her, to keep her from getting any closer. "Stay back, little one." I spoke quietly, holding my other sword out at the Decepticons. "You are not getting them. They are ours now, they were on our side to begin with. I know my brother forced himself on Becca, and he _will_ pay for that." I snarled lowly.

"I say we let them have her." Ironhide mumbled under his breath, before taking a step back at the hostile look I shot him.

"My name isn't Emma, anymore." The femme sneered at Crystal and Becca. "It's DarkFire, and no wonder you want _him_ instead of Lord Megatron. You're both weak. You could have the most powerful Cybertronian of all time, yet you settle for _him_."

"He's not weak!" Becca snapped, showing a hint of her former fiery attitude. "Emma, how could you think, for one minute, Megatron is the most powerful Cybertronian? He's ruthless and a tyrant! He forced a sparkmerge on me! How can you possibly think he's so wonderful? The old Emma was an Autobot lover, and was crazy about Jolt and Ironhide-" Ironhide raised an optic ridge and cringed a little, after looking 'DarkFire' over. "And would _never_ join the Decepticons! How can you settle for the malformed jet over there?"

Emma growled darkly at her mate being insulted. At least, that's what I guessed. It _was_ a rather amusing name for him.

"You deserve one another, you're weak, just like Prime!"

I stayed at Becca's side, as Ratchet and Ironhide also moved closer. The twins, however, strayed close to Crystal, their own chosen mate, guarding her from the 'Cons as well.

"You don't deserve Megatron, you ungrateful little-" She growled, letting loose with several nasty human words.

"Oh yes, you're right." Crystal sneered at DarkFire. "She doesn't deserve a life of abuse, like she'd have with Megatron. She _does_ deserve love and loyalty." Then she shook her head. "You need to snap out of it."

"Not happening. I'm finally free now."

Ratchet grumbled and shook his head. "You're not free, femme. Not by a long shot."

DarkFire, or whatever she's calling herself, snarled as she raised what looked like a copy of Starscream's own cannon at me. "Give them to us, stud, or we'll blow your ass apart."

"Technically, you mean 'aft'. You'll blow his 'aft' apart." Skywarp corrected her.

She blinked and snarled, spinning on him. "What, are you correcting me, now?" She snapped.

Once her optics were off us, my men acted, raising their own weapons. Ironhide's cannons roared to life, and Ratchet's saw spun dangerously. However, when she turned back to me, making a move towards me, Becca stepped in, once again showing a flash of her former self, and causing the other femme to snarl and leap at her, like an enraged animal.

Starscream grabbed DarkFire's arm, whispering something to her, before they all growled at us and took off. "This isn't over by a long shot, Autobots!" Starscream called, before the Seekers transformed and disappeared out of sight.

I turned to Becca and bowed my head. "Thank you." She nodded back, without a word, and I watched as she walked off, out of sorts, it seemed.

"Are you okay?" Ratchet asked me, quietly.

I shook my head. "No." It was my only answer at first, as I watched the numerous suspicious and wary glares she got, just standing there. Then I sighed. "We need to get to this place you mentioned, Crystal. Is it underground?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and it's big enough and high enough for your full sizes."

"Alright, Autobots. Transform and roll out!" I called, as Crystal climbed into Sunstreaker's alternate form and the other bots transformed. Then I glanced at Becca and walked over to her to speak privately. "I wish to speak to you alone when we get to this place." I could see her optics shining uncertainly, as I reached out slowly. She flinched, though, and I paused. "Is that okay?"

She was clearly still jumpy, but nodded slowly, looking ready to bolt.

I laid my fingers gently against her cheek plate, and she flinched again, but slowly seemed to relax ever so slightly, when I didn't hurt her. "I will never hurt you, okay? I will never force you, I promise."

She nodded, but I could tell she was still uncertain. It appeared getting through to her might take more time than I originally estimated.

**(Several Hours Later, Temporary Autobot Base, Normal POV)**

It had taken a while for them to reach the place that Crystal was talking about. It was nestled in a wooded area, and the entrance to the underground base was hidden by trees and brush, as well as huge boulders and rocks.

"Nice choice. Sweet." Sunny nodded, as they entered the base.

"Thanks." Crystal was shifted to Sunstreaker's shoulder, after being carried around on Sideswipe's for a bit. "Hey Optimus, what's up?"

"The ceiling? The sky?" He tilted his head a little.

Crystal giggled, thinking it was cute just how naive he was. Then she sobered as he turned and cautiously walked over to Becca, whom the other bots were more or less avoiding.

"You want to talk?"

She shrugged. "Sure. Talking is good." She followed him quietly further into the makeshift base, before Optimus stopped and gestured to the floor around them.

"Please, sit." She looked at him, before slowly sitting down, and he followed her example. "I am truly sorry for what my brother has done to you. Forcing a sparkmerge on you, like that, and apparently being violent as well." He didn't miss the startled look in her optics. "I won't hurt you, I swear it on my honor."

He wanted to reach out, to touch her face again, but she was so flighty, he was concerned if he reached for her, she would bolt. He needed for her to trust him, and he knew that wouldn't come easy. She was a scared and scarred femme, and that was not a very easy combination to deal with.

"I...feel dirty." She whispered, after a long, tense moment.

He glanced at her sharply, before shaking his head. "You are not dirty. This was not your doing, or your fault."

"He said you wouldn't want me after he...did what he did to me." Her optics glanced briefly to the ground, but as he moved, they shot up lightning fast, eyeing him warily.

He reached out to pull her into his arms, but the expression in her optics forewarned of disaster, if he didn't take his time and do this right. "Please, may I hold you? I will not do anything but hold you, you have my word." He stared into her optics, trying to will her to see the sincerity in his voice. She frowned, but nodded, and he gently pulled her against him, into his lap.

"He's lying to you. I know what he did, too. I know it was a forced sparkmerge. I would never turn you away, because of something that happened, out of your own control. If it were a bond wanted, you wouldn't even have come here, or thought about wanting me. I know you like me, little one." He smirked briefly to himself. "And when you're ready, I will happily make you my mate. But only when you are ready for me. Is that an acceptable deal?" He gently placed a hand against her cheek as she nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, and sighing, still nervous. "I would make a confession, though."

"Really? What's that?" She whispered quietly.

"Well, you see, Crystal wrote down a list of sites, explaining how it is any human being knows about our kind. Unfortunately, it seems she also wrote down her email address and I..." He ducked his head with a nervous chuckle. "I might have hacked into her email account, and read the emails you two were sending back and forth. The emails concerning your plans about..." She blinked at the flustered sound of his voice, glancing up at him and smiling slightly.

Then it hit her _what _he was talking about. "You know about...me wanting to...chain you up?" Her optics went wide and her tone went mortified.

He nodded. "Yes."

She glanced away, frowning. "Are you... Are you mad about that?"

"Hardly." He chuckled again. "I wonder if you have what it takes to do that, to me, is all." He glanced down at her and saw her smile, sadly. He nodded to himself. "That's what I like to see. A smile, and you have such a pretty smile, too. I will help you, you do not need to fear anymore, Becca." He held her to him, just holding her, tying to make her fear subside and leave her, not realizing just how hard that would be, on her part.

**(With Crystal)**

Ratchet sighed, heading back to their temporary medical bay, where Crystal now lay after a quick and successful transformation to Cybertronian form. He scanned her, pleased with the effects the transformation seemed to have, and nodded to himself.

She'd been surprised that it was happening so soon, but the twins were adamant they wanted their femme now, and weren't waiting another day for her.

"She looks perfect." Ratchet mused, before glancing over his shoulder as the extremely impatient twins rushed into the room.

"Is she ready?" Sunstreaker asked urgently, glancing at the femme beyond the doc bot, and smirking to himself, clearly pleased.

"Yes, you two mind your manners. Let her adjust for a little bit." He scolded them.

"I thought these bonds had to be formed as soon as we could, so we could leave this ridiculous little planet." Sunstreaker growled in annoyance.

"They do. Just behave and be nice."

"We want our femme, doc bot." Sunny reached for Crystal, optics glinting purple, when she spotted Ratchet reaching for a wrench. As quickly as they reached forward, they both retreated, both knowing to back off when Ratchet pulled out one of his infamous wrenches. Neither twin wanted a wicked dent on their person.

No, they'd wait a _little_ longer for their femme.

Of course, the old Earth saying, 'Good things come to those that wait', clearly didn't have the twins in mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**(With Barricade)**

Barricade was in a foul mood. This was mostly due to the fact he couldn't locate Crystal, but it was also partially because he kept seeing Vicky in his memory banks. The day he'd kissed her. Then, unfortunately, the Fallen decided _he_ wanted her, and the bond he'd created ultimately seemed to be useless.

He was bitterly angry. He wanted Vicky all for himself, but the fallen wanted her as a pet.

Barricade and Sideways finally gave up their search for Crystal and headed back to the base, knowing they'd failed their masters, and would undoubtedly be punished. Megatron and the Fallen _hated_ failure. They both hoped Megatron would be in a forgiving mood when they returned.

**(Decepticon Base)**

Barricade and Sideways pulled in and transformed, before the buzz hit them from the other bots. Hearing Megatron's femme had escaped left Barricade a little leery about approaching his masters. However, it was what happened next that floored the 'Con, when Sideways approached the leaders, bowing as they nodded at him.

"Master, this was all Barricade's fault!" He hissed, optics flashing at the bot. "We would never have lost the human femme if he hadn't shown kindness to them in the first place."

Barricade snarled like a deadly animal, roaring at him. "You pit-spawned slagger! How dare you accuse me?"

"Oh, I dare. You screwed up big time, and don't forget it." Sideways growled.

Barricade snarled again, but had no time to react as Megatron lunged for him, immediately beating him down. Vicky gasped at the wounds she could see being inflicted on Barricade. Barricade only growled at Megatron, until he locked optics on Vicky's eyes. He paused, seeing that she was clearly afraid and concerned for him, and he felt something in his spark.

She felt concern for him? She cared?

"You will see to it you do not disappoint us again!" Megatron roared, bringing Barricade's attention to his master. He bowed, painfully, before locking optics on the human femme again, seeing her horror at his injuries.

**(Barricade's POV)**

Did she look upset that I was beaten by Megatron? I hurt so badly, longing for her, that maybe I was just hoping for something that wasn't there. I glanced at the Fallen as he shoved Vicky into a cage so hard, she gasped in pain.

"See if you can follow these simple instructions, Barricade: Watch my pet while I recharge, and try not to fail me." The Fallen snipped angrily, holding out to the cage.

I took it and nodded, keeping my head low as I turned and walked painfully, slowly, out of the room and to my own quarters.

"Why do you put up with that abuse from them?" Vicky asked, seeming braver once she was out of the Fallen's reach and hearing distance.

"I...wanted you as my mate. I would have treated you like a goddess." I spoke, energon dripping from the cables Megatron had torn in his swift but merciless beating. My movements were slowed greatly due to my injuries, but I was lucky. Megatron would have held no hesitation to offline me, if he wanted to.

She looked away, clutching at her arm with a pained look in her eyes. "I should be yours." She whispered.

"What's wrong with your servo?"

"Huh?" She glanced down, as if not even realizing she was holding it, and frowned. "Oh, the Fallen hurt it when he shoved me in the cage."

I opened the door, and she moved out and onto my hand, without the slightest hesitation. She looked up at me with her large, sad, organic optics, and I stroked a finger down her back.

She wanted to be with me. Barricade. The hunter for the Decepticons. I wanted her too, I really did. Then, she startled me as she climbed ouf of my hand. I'd reclined against the wall, she used the angle of my body to scale up to my chest. I could hear her sobbing, and knew this was what humans did when upset or happy. Strange creatures, they were.

"I...I want to be with you." She whimpered, causing my spark to slam around in its chamber.

I was silent at first, knowing what would happen if I even considered leaving with the Fallen's pet. I looked down at her, shaking in fear. I needed to make her feel safe, and that would only work if she was away from the Fallen.

Sighing, I knew I'd made my choice. I was going to betray my masters for this little human. Oddly enough, the idea didn't bother me as much as it did before.

"Listen, Vicky. You're mine." The words never felt truer. "I will protect you. I swear on Primus' name that I will."

She leaned in closer, kissing my chest plates of her own free will, and I warmed. It wasn't until I heard a sound next to me, that I realized Sideways was standing in my quarters. It seemed she'd distracted me from keeping sensors about my surroundings.

Sideways glared at me, darkly. "You're weak." He spat. "She's the property of the Fallen."

I snarled and held her protectively to my chest, before gently setting her down so she wouldn't get hurt. "She's _mine_!" I hissed, before charging at Sideways and flipping him in a quick move. "She's mine! I created a bond with her! The Fallen can go to the Pit, along with Megatron, for all I care!" I roared, slamming my fist right through his chest plates and crushing his spark. The look of surprise on his face only gave me a slight feeling of satisfaction.

Turning back to Vicky, I reached for her and held her close to my face, letting her trail her fingers over it with tears in her eyes.

"You were so brave."

"We have to leave quickly. That fight will have gathered unwanted attention." I growled, putting her down and transforming. I opened the door, and she scrambled inside.

I shot out, heading for the entrance, and noticed Megatron and the Fallen heading to my quarters in my rearview mirror. I heard their shouts as I left. I would be on their list of enemies now, and high on that list, but I didn't care. I wanted to be with Vicky.

Now, I had to find Optimus Prime and the Autobots, and beg them to understand, if there was the remote chance of being with the femme I wanted. I would have to make things right with them, first, however.

I raced through the streets, trying to keep us both online, my holographic form glancing at Vicky to find her staring out the window.

"Are you alright?"

She looked at me and reached for my holographic face. "I am now." She breathed out heavily, offering a small smile, and in the back seat, Frenzy transformed into his radio form. "Where are we going, 'Cade?" She let her hand drop into her lap and glanced out the window again.

"To find the Autobots." I answered simply, before frowning as I was commed by Megatron.

::I strongly suggest you return to base, Barricade, and you will be granted a quick death.:: He growled. ::If you do not, I will almost guarantee my master will tear you apart. Slowly. He knows exactly how much pain to cause, and what not to do so a mech doesn't offline quickly.::

::He can go to the pit as well as you! I worked hard on that bond with Vicky, she's mine!::

::You always _were_ a fool, Barricade.::

I didn't answer Megatron's last private comm, until suddenly Vicky began to scream in agony. She jerked harshly and began pulling at the collar around her neck. I heard Megatron laughing, and knew he was behind her pain.

::What did you do, you slaggers?::

::The collar around the femme's throat will continue to shoot powerful electrical currents into her body, until her organic spark stops. If my master can't have her, neither will you.::

::YOU SLAGGERS!::

I blocked the channel harshly, knowing my only chance at saving her lay with being able to reach the Autobot medic, Ratchet. He was her only hope. Switching channels, I sent out a comm.

::Ratchet, this is Barricade. Do you read? Please come in!::

There was a few minutes of silence, and my spark nearly stopped, even as Vicky continued to scream and writhe in pain. I had to restrain her with my seatbelts to keep her from harming herself even more.

::Ratchet here, why are you contacting the Autobots, Barricade?:: There was no disguising the suspicion in his voice, even as I swerved down another street.

I immediately began to summarize what had happened, from my bond with Vicky, to my betrayal of the Decepticons, and now her slow, painful dying. I nearly begged him to help, though it tore at me to do so. I was a Decepticon. Decepticons don't _beg_.

There was only a moment's hesitation. ::Very well, I'm sending you coordinates to meet me at. Ratchet out.::

Vicky screamed once more, a spark breaking sound.

"Hold on Vicky." I growled, even as she cried, red lubricant leaking from her nose.

**(Autobot Base – Still Barricade's POV)**

I reached the location and was met by Ratchet. Without waiting, I opened my door and his holoform reached in for Vicky. He took her immediately to the Autobot base and presumably to his medical bay.

I transformed and was met by Ironhide, my brother Prowl, and Bumblebee. They glared at me; I can't say I blamed them. I've killed a lot of Autobots in my time as a Decepticon. I couldn't expect them to trust or forgive me that easily.

Optimus Prime walked over then, his optics shining brightly.

"Optimus, I'm not asking you to trust me..." I growled a little, uncomfortable by all this. "But we have nowhere else to go. I turned on the Decepticons, killing Sideways. They will be after both of us." I lowered my gaze then, never being good at being humble. I had always been about killing and maiming. I _was_ a Decepticon, after all.

He nodded. "You will be permitted to stay, provided an Autobot is by you at all times."

I nodded back. "I agree." Then I suddenly spewed the Autobot code of allegiance, clearly surprising them all, my brother the most. I wandered in, allowing him to lead me to the medical bay, and sitting by the door, waiting on news about my hopefully future sparkmate.

It wasn't until I saw the rather dainty foot pads in front of me that I looked up, spotting a pretty femme with flames that matched Optimus. I knew who this was immediately. It was Autobotclownbot, designation 'Becca'.

"I heard you saved Vicky. Thank you." Her voice was soft, her look grateful but unsure.

Frenzy scrambled out of his hiding place and sat on my shoulder, even as I caught sight of the other Autobots glaring at her. "You're welcome. Why are the Autobots staring at you like that?"

She glanced over to Ironhide, before quickly turning back to Frenzy and I. "They don't trust me. Ironhide and Prowl seem determined to think the worst of me."

"Yeah, my brother can be a slagger sometimes." If she was surprised to learn Prowl was my brother, she didn't show it. I saw the sad look in her optics, and it tore at my spark in a way I had never felt before.

"Thanks again." She nodded, turning.

I reached out a claw, and she shied away a moment, before turning back. "Don't let them get you down. You have a chance for a good life with Prime. Don't let what Megatron did to you mess that up."

She smiled sadly, no hope in her optics. "Thanks, 'Cade."

**(Several Hours Later, Normal POV)**

Ratchet came out of the medical bay, and Barricade rose to his feet, clearly anxious about the news on Vicky.

"How is she?"

"I got the collar off, but the effects of the electrocution were worse than expected. Her body began to experience severe side effects, causing her organs to slowly begin shutting down. I had to use an Allspark shard on her. She took to the transformation quite nicely. She's in recharge right now."

"When can I see her?"

Ratchet frowned, hesitant to let the 'Con in, but sighed. "You can go in now, just let her recharge." When Barricade grabbed his arms, he jolted, ready to pull away and defend himself if need be, but what happened next caused him to freeze in shock.

"Thank you, Ratchet!" The sincerity in Barricade's words caused the bot to stare at him wordlessly as the former 'Con nearly ran into the medical bay to see his mate.

"That's a shocker." Ratchet murmured, shaking his head. He turned, spotting Becca, and the first thing he noticed was the sad look in her optics. Then Ironhide started in on her, and Ratchet's optics narrowed dangerously.

"_You_ don't belong here, and you _don't_ belong with Optimus. He deserves better than you. You're damaged goods, not a respectable femme for our leader and Prime." He snapped. Prowl didn't say a word, but the look in his optics spoke volumes about how _he_ felt.

She just nodded sadly and walked away, leaving both bots staring in shock after her, hardly able to believe she hadn't said something _back_ to them.

Crystal had seen what happened, however, and even as Ratchet shook his head angrily, leaving to tend to his own duties, she took off after her friend.

"Becca, talk to me."

"He's right, I don't belong here. They won't accept me, and Optimus can definitely do better than me."

"You're leaving?" Crystal asked, shocked. Then she had an absurd thought, but it nagged at her, until it managed to force its way past her lips unbidden. "You're not going back to Megatron...?"

"_What_? Eww, no!" Bella hissed and shuddered. "I'm going to ask Ratchet if there's a way to change me back into a human." She whispered.

Crystal's face fell, filling with sadness. "What about Optimus? What about how he feels?"

"He doesn't even know me. It doesn't matter." Becca sighed and walked over to Ratchet, who was on his way back to the medical bay.

Crystal's eyes filled with tears. "Aww Becca... He does care, don't do this." She murmured quietly, sighing and shaking her head sadly.

**(Ratchet and Becca, Talking Privately)**

Ratchet watched the femme before him with concern, as she spoke about what it was she wanted from him.

"Can you do it?" She asked, once she was detailing her needs.

He frowned. "Yes, but Becca, you should at least give Optimus the benefit of the doubt. This concerns him just as much as it does you." He wanted to pummel Ironhide for his callous words, earlier. Could the numbskull really not see what he was doing to the femme?

"I can't do this anymore. Ironhide and Prowl hate me. They give me these glares and looks, like I'm dirt. It hurts! I did nothing wrong, but I'm treated like the enemy!" She cried.

Ratchet nodded sadly. "Very well, if that is what you want. Give me a day to prepare, and you will be returned to your human body. You must understand, though. Once you are returned to your human body, that's it. I cannot use another shard to change you back. It wouldn't be fair to the other mechs, who want a mate."

She nodded at him wordlessly, before turning and walking away, finding a spot to sit down and be alone.

Ratchet sighed, comming Optimus. ::Optimus, it seems you will have to chose another femme for your mate.::

Optimus' reply was immediate and shaken, hurt clouding his tone though he tried to hide it. ::What? Why?::

Sighing, Ratchet regarded the femme in the distance. ::Becca wishes to be human again.::

::Where is she?::

::Outside.::

::Thank you, old friend.::

**(Outside, with Becca)**

Becca was so lost in thought, she didn't hear Optimus walk up, until he sat by her, startling her.

"So, you wish to leave me alone?" His voice was subdued and clouded with hurt.

"I don't belong here." Was all she could say.

"I see. And you wish to become human once more. You do realize that once you've returned human, there is no turning back. You cannot be with me, because you would be flesh and blood." A small, pained groan issued from him. "I will remain alone, then. I wanted a bond with you, but since you do not want that, I...will remain alone. I do not wish to be alone."

Becca felt the tears building up as she listened to his vulnerable speech.

"I wanted to have a mate. I wanted to spend my life with a femme I could love, on our new home. What happened to the femme in those emails?" He glanced at her beseechingly. "The one that sounded like a fiery burst of sunshine?"

"She died when Megatron forced that sparkmerge on her." She replied softly, the tears flowing.

Optimus' spark broke even more, the pain spreading through his entire being. He wanted this femme so badly, yet it seemed she had given up. He was tired of always being alone. All he wanted was peace and a mate. Now it seemed like he'd never have either.

"Megatron won, then. He robbed everything from me, and now is no different. He stole our home, our friends, soldiers and comrades. Now, the one femme I want to mate with and have a family with doesn't want me."

Becca turned to Prime, shocked. "I never said I didn't want you. I said I don't belong here. You didn't hear the remarks from the others. It hurts." She whimpered, letting more tears fall.

Optimus gently pulled her into his arms, feeling her stiffen a little, before relaxing. "Shhh. Stay with me, please, Becca. I would rather not be alone. It...hurts." He whispered, even as she listened to his intakes working over time.

She realized suddenly just how afraid he was of being alone. He seemed to truly want to be with her, and she...she could try, right? "Alright, I'll stay." She never saw the tear, but felt it as it hit her cheek plating, rolling down to mingle with hers.

He immediately tightened his hold on her. "Mine." He growled gently, the tone not the least bit frightening. "Mine."

She didn't miss the possessive tone he used, and it furthered her hope that he truly _did_ want her. His arms wrapped even tighter around her, and she shifted up to hold him properly, tracing her hand down his face as she whispered into his audios.

"I'll stay with you." She slowly, gently caressed the back of his head, her own pain forgotten as she tried to calm the Autobot leader.

**(The Medical Bay)**

Barricade watched Vicky as she recharged. She looked perfect as a Cybertronian, she really did. He glanced down at the grey protoform and smirked, pleased. She was all his now, and he felt blessed.

She started to online with a soft moan, and he reached out to gingerly touch her face. "Vicky?"

"'Cade?" She groaned again, optics onlining. "I feel...so...different. There are things in my vision. Words and numbers." Then her groan turned to one of annoyance. "Oh that's so annoying!"

"You are Cybertronian now. You'll get used to it." He spoke with a gentle growl.

She smiled, realizing she was finally free and she could be with him. Reaching for him, she gently met his hand with her own, twining their fingers together and marveling at it.

"You were so brave." She whispered, as he leaned down, giving her a true kiss, now that she could handle it.

He smiled, holding her close, and never wanting to let her go again.

** (Crystal and the Twins)**

Sunstreaker glanced at his twin with an anxious expression on his face, while his twin fiddled with one of his swords, tapping it on one of his wheeled feet. "She needs to wake up." He grumbled. "Why is she still recharging?"

"I don't know. She's ours. We can online her. Ratchet went with Ironhide." Sides smirked.

With an identical smirk, Sunstreaker's optics flashed. "Okay, help me online her." He didn't refuse the idea of onlining her, because he was extremely impatient. Looking down at her, he didn't even think about being delicate about it; he just did what he thought would online her the fastest. "ONLINE FEMME, RIGHT NOW!" He shouted, shaking her, and startling her awake.

"Hey, what gives?" She demanded harshly, before she recognized the strage commands filling her vision. "Oh, for the love of Primus! What's in my eyes? I'll never get used to this!"

"What do you mean?" Sides asked curiously.

"These messages, or whatever they are, keep flashing in my eyes. What are they?"

"She's slagging cranky when she's online." Sunny complained.

Rolling her new optics at him, Crystal made a face. "Oh my gosh, Sunny!" She suddenly cried. "Is that bird poop on your paint?" She had to bite back a smirk when he flipped out, just like she knew he would.

"What? Where? Where is it?" He yelped, spinning and struggling to check.

Quickly adjusting to her new vision, Crystal got up. She took a moment to get herself re-oriented, before sauntering off, wiggling her aft at the twins. With a glance over her shoulder, she smirked. "Sucker!"

Sideswipe watched his twin's expression with amusement, knowing the femme was in trouble now, and he was right. With a roar, Sunstreaker dove at the femme, knocking her down as he pinned her beneath his weight.

"Who's laughing now, little femme?" He asked smugly.

Crystal glanced over at Sideswipe, who smirked, and rolled her optics.

"You're in for it, now, femme." Sideswipe stated.

Sunny straddled her and growled as he looked her over. He was very pleased with her transformation, although she still required an alternate vehicle form, and then she would be perfect. He ran his fingers over her protoform, and knew Ratchet had done an amazing job. "She's perfect, huh Sides?"

"Oh yeah, I wonder though if the little femme can handle both of us. I mean, you know we are two power houses of energy."

"Yeah, I know. I mean we are nothing like she's ever encountered before." Sunny agreed with a dirty smile.

"Stop that!" Crystal snapped in annoyance.

"Stop what?" Sunstreaker asked innocently.

"Talking about me like I'm not even here." She grumbled, causing them to snicker evilly. She realized then that they were actually how they'd been portrayed in the stories, and such. Pranksters, and apparently _very_ kinky."

"She wants to be included, Sides. What'cha think?"

"I say we should include her."

"He thinks we should include you, Crystal, and you know what? I agree with him." Shifting, he changed their position into a sitting one, holding Crystal prisoner against his chest plates. "Well...?" He glanced up at his twin. "What are you waiting for, Sides?" He kissed Crystal as Sideswipe moved into position, shifting Crystal so she was in Sides' lap.

Her optics onlined sharply as she felt the movement behind her, but her processors were more than occupied with the twin currently kissing her. Of course, she could be just as sneaky as she knew they were being. She knew what Sideswipe was up to, so she smirked into the kiss and decided to have her fun with Sunstreaker while Sideswipe was...otherwise occupied.

Pulling away from Sunstreaker's kiss, Crystal's smirk remained fixed to her lip plates. "I hope you can handle a little movement, Sides." She spoke saucily, her own naughty smile on her face, even as Sunstreaker frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Crystal growled, suddenly, and sprung forward, pushing Sunstreaker, shocking his twin who was ready to move for his own little enjoyment. However, she proved rather crafty, however, when she suddenly spun with the off balance Sunstreaker and pushed him into his twin, knocking them both to the ground. "You guys didn't bother to hack my email account like Prime, did you?" She was running her hands over both the twins.

"No, why?" Sunny's optics were wide.

She gave them her email address and waited as they hacked into her account, reading the emails there. When their optics widened with every word, her smirk only grew.

"She was a naughty femme, wasn't she?" Sides smirked.

Sunstreaker snorted. "Okay, bring it femme. Put us into emergency stasis, I dare you." Sunstreaker spoke sarcastically as her optics brightened at the challenge.

She only took an hour to find all their secret hot spots, driving the brothers insane. She found their necks were both sensitive, and certain wires and cables brought out different sounds. Some were screams, others moans, and still others were strange robotic sounds. She had them both sprawled out on the floor, spent, unable to move as she kissed them both gently, overworked herself.

"You...are...a power house." Sideswipe breathed.

Sunstreaker let out a stuttering breath in agreement. "She didn't...even do...the...sparkmerge with us..." He whispered, optics dim. "And we're...almost done."

"Awww, are you too tired to sparkmerge, boys?" Crystal asked mock innocently, as both brothers immediately exchanged looks. They glanced up as she moved over them, their optics focusing on her chest plates as they parted slowly.

"No." They spoke in sync, their own chest plates following suit.

Their sparks moved out of their chests, reaching for hers, and automatically, hers responded. The three bots cried out as their sparks met, causing the rush and the emotions to hit them like a frate train, leaving them panting and gasping from the force. Crystal had never felt anything more powerful than a sparkmerge. It was so much more intense than anything she'd ever even heard of, relating to human sex.

She saw the looks in the brothers' faces, their optics offlined as they lost themselves in rapture. She smiled and ran her hands over both their faces, caressing their cheek plates, and they onlined their optics to look at her, before their optics widened and brightened as their sparks combined fully, and they three bots stiffened, all three temporarily offlining themselves from the intense overload.

They sagged together as their sparks returned to their spark chambers, and they lay in a panting heap, all three of them a satisfied mass of metallic limbs.

**(Several Hours Later)**

Crystal onlined first, and stared lazily at her two sweet bots. Snuggling closer, she purred contentedly as Sunny onlined. He watched Crystal with a ridiculous half drunk expression on his facial plates. He moved an arm over her body protectively, as did his brother when he onlined and saw his brother doing the same.

"That was incredible." Sideswipe replied.

"She wasn't lying. She knocked all three of us into emergency stasis." Sunstreaker whispered with his smirk fixed firmly in place. "She's so much better as a Cybertronian. I forgot what it was like to have a femme. I missed that feeling."

"She's feisty too. I like that." Sideswipe stated, as Crystal turned and kissed each of her bots.

"You know what?" She asked lazily, purring.

"What?"

"I will never give up my twins. Never."

They maneuvered her between them, and Sideswipe smirked. "That's good to know, little femme, because you're ours now. You belong to us."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my bots." Crystal smiled.

"Do you like to prank?" Asked Sunny, out of the blue.

She glanced over at him and smirked. "Oh, yeah! Of course! Who's the target?"

"Bumblebee..."

"He is a sound recharger, so we want to give him a little make over." Sunstreaker gave Crystal and Sideswipe an evil grin.

His new mate and twin grinned back, clearly up for anything.

"Okay, here's what we do." He leaned towards his twin and mate and began giving them instructions.

Crystal's instructions were relatively easy. All she had to do was be on the lookout for any of the other bots, especially Hound. The Jeep would rat them out completely, if he caught them, and it wouldn't be to Prime. It would be Ratchet and Ironhide. She watched out for them as the twins worked on Bumblebee. However, as she stood guard, her optics widened in horror as Jazz and Prowl approached her, eyeing her suspiciously as she shifted uncomfortably. Her optics were locked on Prowl, who clearly intimidated her.

"What are you doing, femme?" Prowl asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just hanging around, you know?

"No, we don't know. Why don't you tell us? Why aren't you with your mates?" Prowl asked suddenly.

"I just...needed to stretch my legs, so I am. You know what I mean?"

Prowl narrowed his optics. "Were you on your way to visit another mech, after being with the twins whom you are sworn to now?"

Crystal paused, shocked, as even Jazz gave her a dirty look. "What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Cybertronians mate for life, and cheating and trying to look for a way to break the bond is against our laws. Punishment is heavy." Jazz recited angrily, before pausing himself. "Except a forced merge. That bond can be broken."

"I wasn't cheating!" She protested angrily. "I wouldn't do that to the twins! I'm crazy about them!"

They eyed her a moment, before Prowl shook his head. "Just see to it you understand our laws, and remember them." With a look to Jazz, they moved on.

Crystal was angry to say the least. Why would they even _assume_ she would cheat on her twins? She growled just as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and jumped, until she saw the smirks on the faces of her twins. They were ready to run until they saw the expression on Crystal's face.

"What's wrong?" Sunstreaker asked, his optics narrowing.

"Prowl and Jazz were here, and Prowl accused me of cheating and trying to break our bond, because I was here by the place where Bumblebee was recharging. They though..."

Cutting her off, Sunstreaker growled. "Come on, little femme. We'll handle this." He led them to where Prowl and Jazz were at, with Hound. "Hey, what's your problem Prowl?" Sunny growled as Prowl glanced at Crystal and narrowed his optics.

"Why would you accuse her of being unfaithful? She's ours and she knows it already. We're bonded. She wouldn't break our bond." Sideswipe added.

"She was hanging around Bumblebee's makeshift quarters. What were we supposed to think? She was human, and humans do not have the best track record." Prowl answered simply.

"Not all humans are like that." Crystal frowned.

"Yeah, she was just doing a favor while we..." Sunny trailed off, almost revealing their prank.

"While you want?" Jazz raised an optic ridge.

"Nothing. It's not important." Sunstreaker dismissed.

Suddenly, everyone heard a yelled laced with a snarl as two names were screamed.

"SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE!" Bumblebee came roaring out, and everyone just stared at his new paint job. He was now covered in red and pink hearts, all over his shiny black paint, and he glowered at the twins.

Jazz and Prowl suddenly realized that Crystal's words were true, and she was acting as a lookout. Turning to her, Prowl dipped his head. "I apologize for my earlier words." Jazz nodded in agreement.

Bumblebee's optics flashed angrily as he went after the twins. "You two are in deep trouble, do you hear me?" He started to chase them, when Jazz waved him down with an evil look.

"Hey, Bee!"

"What?" Bumblebee snapped.

"You've got leverage over them." Jazz snickered as Crystal glanced over at him warily.

"What are you talking about?" Bumblebee had calmed, but was still growling.

"She played look out for them." Jazz jabbed a claw in her direction, and Crystal took a step back.

"Oh, no. Now, that's not fair!"

Bumblebee narrowed his optics at her. "Come here, femme." He made a grab for her, but she took off, quickly finding her mates and taking off with them to hide. With a snarl, Bumblebee stalked after them. "You three can't hide forever! I will find you!" Hound took off after Bumblebee, while the three hiding bots chuckled from a quite little nook elsewhere in the base.

**(A Few Hours Later, Optimus Alone - Optimus' POV)**

I thought Becca would allow me to touch her again, after our talk, but she was closing up on me again, and it hurt. Primus, I was lonely, and I wanted Becca. I had made myself clear that she was mine, but now she seemed worse than she was before, concerning being touched. I wasn't going to push it, I didn't want to further her fear, or make her uncomfortable.

Ironhide thinks I should pick another mate, and hand Becca back to Megatron. That the reason she doesn't want _me_ touching her is because she wants _him_ instead, but I read those letters in Crystal's email. I know she wanted me as much as I wanted her, but why wouldn't she at least allow me to hold her sensually, or kiss her? I sighed as I realized I would have to come to a decision soon and pick my mate. I wanted Becca but the question was... Did she honestly want me? Was I really sure of that?

I needed to get my men off this planet soon, and even as my own men found their mates, with startling ease, I am left alone.

Primus, it hurt!

**(Normal POV)**

Becca was standing some distance away, watching Optimus, and knew he was lonely. She couldn't blame him. It wasn't his fault what his brother did to her. She walked up to him and sat by him, smiling sadly as he turned to her and his optics brightened.

"Becca?"

She nodded. "It's okay if I sit here, right?"

He nodded.

"Good. Why are you all by yourself?"

"I was just thinking. I do that sometimes, to try and clear my processors." Prime stated as Becca smiled at him.

She slowly reached for his face, sliding her fingers over his cheek plates, trailing them over his lip plates. Then she got braver and trailed her fingers up to his audios, exploring them as his optics brightened in response, his engine revving louder. He made one little sound, however. Just one, but it was so sad, Becca paused in her exploration and searched his sad optics.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, dear one." He whispered softly.

She frowned, wondering how it was possible for his voice to sound even more alluring in real life than it did in the movies. Slowly, she continued her gentle exploration of the Autobot leader as he watched her, and the way he watched her was like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Come here, dear one." He spoke softly as he slowly and gently shifted her to settle between his legs, as she rested her head against his chest.

"This is nice, Optimus." She whispered, tensing only briefly before relaxing as his arms came around her, trusting him.

He smiled and kissed her neck gently. She was tense, but for some reason, it didn't seem the same as usual. She was relaxed in his hold. It was like there was something else on her processor. "What's wrong? Please tell me."

Becca sighed. "Emma. I can't believe she turned like this. She asked me to leave for help, and then turns Decepticon? She loved the Autobots. I mean, she was crazy for 'Hide and Jolt, but now she's settling for Starscream. I don't get it, why she changed. If I'd known what would have happened, I would have stayed and stopped her."

"How?"

"I don't know, but this isn't my friend. She'd never turn her back on the side of good. At least, not the Emma I knew. The Emma I knew would never be so...cold and conniving, just like Starscream." Becca spoke softly, as Optimus held her tighter.

"How long were you friends?"

"Since school. We lived in another state before, and when we moved, she moved too. We went through school together, and got in trouble together. We were known in school as the terror sisters." She reminisced, lost in thought, unaware as Ratchet and Ironhide silently approached them.

"Do I want to know why you were called that?"

"Not really." She snickered. "No, really, it's not that bad. We were wild and would cause a lot of trouble was all." She sighed. "Well, sort of like the twins."

"Which set?" Optimus asked dryly.

She grinned. "Both, actually."

"That's not good." He joked

She was silent for a few minutes as she drew invisible little pictures on his leg. "Ironhide is wrong about me. I never liked what he did to me, and I'm not a spy." She relaxed ever so slightly when he kissed her neck again.

"I never believed that you did, or that you were a spy. And as far as Ironhide goes, he's my bodyguard. It's his job to protect me."

"But Emma's a completely different story. How can she just _change_ like that?" She heard Optimus' intakes whir and he pressed in closer to her.

"We are being watched." He whispered, amused.

"By who?" She turned and spotted Ironhide and Ratchet staring at them. Before she could even tense, Ironhide sighed, looking for all the world like he sincerely regretted his words. Still, Becca couldn't say she wasn't intimidated by him, he _was_ a rather imposing bot.

"I'm sorry I've given you a hard time." He grunted, his optics relaying his honesty more than his tone. "It is my job to protect our leader and Prime, and I can be judgmental and biased."

Becca offered him a tiny smile. "You're forgiven. And I understand that you're protective. I would be too."

Ratchet laughed then, a hearty laugh. "Wait until you are officially Optimus' mate." He warned, before walking away with Ironhide and leaving them alone.

She knew that comment was direct for her, but not about her, and Becca turned to Optimus with a raised optic ridge. "So you're possessive, are you?"

"Yes, I am very possessive, so be forewarned dear one." He gently lay her down, moving slowly and carefully so as to not startle her.

"Show me." She purred, and he smiled, attacking her lip plates with fierce kisses. She stiffened at first, fingers clutching at him nervously, before she slowly relaxed into the kisses.

Optimus watched Becca, his spark pulsating wildly. He was attracted to her, he really was, and he wanted to give her comfort and protect her. She didn't jump when he ran his fingers down her body, and she didn't seem too frightened. He took it as a sign that she trusted him.

"So, my little femme, do you really think you can put me into emergency stasis?" Optimus was throwing caution to the window now. He wanted to try to get her motor going, and tested the waters by doing sneaky little things to get her revved up.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It could be. Are you up for it?"

She seemed to consider it a moment, before she smirked. "Oh, you're in for a surprise, Optimus."

"Promises, promises, promises." Was all he said, chuckling as she growled and sprung at him. His arms wrapped around her waist and pinned her and he chuckled again. "Silly little femme. Do you honestly think-" He fell silent in shock as she somehow managed to get her legs under her with just enough force to flip their positions, before she pinned his hands over his head.

"Now what?" She taunted, straddling his lap, before glancing up as she spotted a tiny figure approaching. She blinked as Wheelie handed over an unusual, giant sized pair of cuffs, which she took. Immediately, the little bot snuck off again, and she cuffed his hands, leaving Prime helpless as he was completely and utterly ravaged by Becca.

**(Optimus' POV)**

This little femme was a lot more clever than I realized. So this meant I was at her mercy, but for how long was the question. I chuckled. Okay, I will give her some time to think I'm at her mercy. For now, anyways. Then I may have to turn the tables on her, and make her beg for mercy herself.

Becca smirked as she tightened the cuffs to fit snugly around my wrists, before leaning down to kiss me. "Wheelie likes to help."

It was then I felt her fingers going to my neck and attacking sensitive wires and cables. My spark raced, and she knew she had me wrapped around her little finger now, as I groaned. She leaned in and managed to wrap her glossa around the one, and- Oh, Primus! She was so wildly untamed! She stopped for a moment and looked down at me, her optics locking with mine. By Primus I wanted her now! She slowly started up once more, sliding her glossa down my neck and along some wires that were _so_ sensitive.

My whole body reacted to her. I felt my fans kick on, but by now there was no way they'd cool my body down. I was on fire, and my engine roared as I caught a glimpse of the look in her optics. My systems almost overloaded just by the intense look she had in those pretty blue optics of hers. They were so filled with passion, and that passion was for me. It was so long since Elita-one's murder, and I was lonely; I wanted companionship, and love. I missed it greatly. No one had to tell me this little femme was what I needed. I already knew there was a bond between us.

Suddenly she tugged on that sensitive wire, and I arched up, wanting more than anything to keep her with me.

"Mine..." I snarled as she bit on the wire and I moaned from it.

Then she paused. Oh slag no, she stopped. Don't stop, no, please! "Don't...stop..." I whispered.

"Don't stop?" She asked, a nervousness in her optics.

"Please..." I begged. "So close... Please...more..."

"Is the great Optimus Prime is begging?" She asked as her nervousness melted away and she smirked. She ran her fingers over my servos. "You really are gorgeous, you know that?" She whispered, almost more to herself.

I watched her as I figured that by now my optics had turned a bright purple. She ran her hands down my arms and over my chest plates. "Gorgeous, huh?"

"Yes, that's right. Sexy, gorgeous, and all that good stuff." She leaned down and kissed me.

I wanted her more than ever! "Undo these cuffs!" I found myself ordering, as she kissed my nose plates.

"Nope. Nothing doing." She smirked.

'Nothing doing' huh? Well one thing she needed to keep in mind was to _never_ prolong a mech's desire for too long. It's not a smart thing to do, especially when that particular mech is me. I growled, breaking the cuffs as her optics snapped wider. I froze at the brief flash of fear in her optics, but when it passed, I grabbed her to me.

"Oh slag!" She yelped as I flipped her onto her back.

"So, do you have any last requests?" I asked with a smirk. "Looks like you won't be putting me into emergency stasis. Such a pity, I was looking forward to it." I pinned her arms gently over her head as I kept my optics on her face. "Stay down little one, I'm not done here."

I couldn't imagine what my expression must have shown, to finally have a femme once more. It was the best feeling.

She stopped fighting then, and I shot her a quick glance, hoping I hadn't overstepped her comfort zone. However, she smiled. "Okay, I'll submit to you."

"Really?" I was surprised by her sudden desire to cooperate.

"Yes, I'll be good." She relaxed as I released her arms.

With a nod, I relaxed and leaned down to kiss her deeply. "Good little femme."

However, as I kissed her, I suddenly felt her hands back in the wiring at my neck, and I froze as her fingers slowly worked their way to my audios. Then, she leaned up with a giggle and whispered in my audio.

"I lied."

Her fingers dug into my armor, and once again she managed to flip me over, getting me on my back. Oh, but she was a crafty femme! She tricked me, and by Primus did she enjoy her time having her way with me.

"Becca?"

Silence...

I stared up into her optics. "Becca?"

Her deft fingers worked my chest plates open. "Shhh... I want to play."

I nodded and lay back, writhing under her ministrations. She got my chest plates open, and her quick, nimble fingers gently brushed over my spark. I wanted to know why it was a human, who had only just transformed into a Cybertronian, knew just how to bring me to my knees. I offlined my optics as my spark pulsed wildly. I felt it drawing out of its chamber and my optics onlined to see Becca staring at me with wide optics.

She caressed my cheek, and I let out a shuttering breath. "Becca...will you sparkmerge with me and be my mate?"

She smiled at me. Oh, Primus, that smile was dazzling! She leaned down and kissed me passionately, making my own passion rise as my systems slowly overheated. "Yes, Optimus." Her chest plates opened as well, and she leaned forward, allowing our sparks to combine. I arched up more, my body pressing closer to hers. I felt everything about her, and suddenly I understood all too well her nervousness, what Megatron had done to her. I also felt her distress over her friend's betrayal, but for now, this moment overwhelmed everything else.

"Becca..." I whispered, shaking, as my system raced to overload. My end was so close, I could taste it, but it wasn't close enough. "Please..." Whimpering, I lurched closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her flush against me.

She looked at me, and I felt like she was looking right into my soul, even as she pressed closer, bringing her spark closer to mine and allowing more a more intense merging. It only took that brief movement, and I was crying out in overload, vaguely hearing her cry out as well. Then everything went dark.

**(A Little While Later)**

I onlined first, and stared down at the femme laying on top of me, still wrapped in my arms. A lazy smile touched me lip plates as emotions splashed over my systems, watching her. She was indeed playful, and surprisingly inventive with that playfulness. She also to my astonishment had also knocked me into stasis, however briefly. I was out for a few hours, according to my readings.

Smirking, I had to admit I was impressed with her. She managed to do that in one night, our first night at that. My new mate was a handful, easily. I had no idea how powerful she was going to be, but she showed me. My systems heated up at the memory of what she did to me, and how wonderful it was. I kissed her lip plates and smiled as she onlined with a matching smile. She just watched me, her gaze reminiscent of that of one of those Earth animals... A predator known as a 'lioness' or a 'tiger', and abruptly I had the feeling _I_ was her prey.

"Optimus?

I could hear this strange sound that I made, but I couldn't get my vocal processors to work properly as she smirked at me.

"Did I reduce you to silence?"

A nod was my only answer.

"Good." She purred, leaning up. "Now, let's see if the big bad Autobot leader has anymore strength left." With a low growl, she pushed me back down on the ground, and quite honestly, at that moment, I didn't care about anything else but her.


	11. The ending

**Chapter 11**

**(Decepticon Base)**

Starscream, his new mate, and the trine all stood in the throne room, noting a certain destruction about the place. Even as their optics landed on their less than pleased masters.

"You fail me yet again, Starscream! You were given a chance to redeem yourself in our optics, and you failed!" Megatron snarled, lunging at the flier and beating on him. There was no telling how bad it would have gotten if the Fallen hadn't stopped him, but seeing the look in those ancient optics, Starscream immediately found himself wishing the Fallen hadn't interfered.

"Perhaps he needs something taken from _him_, to help him remain focused, for future endevors." The Fallen's optics had landed on DarkFire, who cringed back from the leer in them.

"NO!" Starscream shrieked immediately, vaguely noting Brawl's offlined body, a massive hole still smoking in his chest.

Even Soundwave and Shockwave looked relatively startled by this turn of events. The Fallen reached for DarkFire and Starscream snarled, getting in front of her and struggling to protect what was his.

"You will not touch her! She belongs to me!" He roared angrily.

"You dare try to stop me when I am enforcing punishments?" The Fallen roared right back, slashing his claws at Starscream and knocking the bot to the side as his chest plates were torn badly.

His trine mates called to him in shock as their leader was sent flying, and Skywarp stepped forward. "Leave them alone!" He growled, as DarkFire attempted to reach for her mate.

"Starscream!"

However, Megatron had enough failure, and definitely had other ideas for her. He grabbed her, forcing a startled cry from her.

"No!" She struggled against him, terrified, and for a brief moment, she found herself understanding just what Becca must have felt. Her anger and betrayal she felt for her friend began to immediately fade in the place of the look she was receiving from the Decepticon commander. She couldn't fight him off, however, with her fear.

"You're coming with me, femme." He snarled.

Starscream lay on the ground, held down by the Fallen, as Megatron dragged her out of the room. "No! Let her go!" He shouted, before screaming in pain as the Fallen began beating on him, and his trine.

**(Several Hours Later)**

Starscream and his trine were lying on the ground, severely injured, when suddenly Megatron returned. DarkFire was with him and crying. He pushed her into the room, and she landed on the floor, curling up. Her armor was dented and energon seeped from wounds, but the look in her optics was haunted.

Starscream was beyond enraged. They were Decepticons but this went far beyond anything he'd ever considered Megatron capable of. Suddenly he realized that perhaps Barricade wasn't such a traitor to run off. He was protecting his mate, as Starscream himself should have done.

Hurting a femme was wrong, and even _he_ knew that. What kind of monster had Megatron become?

Megatron and the Fallen left with choruses of laughter and a muttered 'lesson learned', and he crawled over to his mate, gently pulling her shaking form into his arms. "DarkFire?"

"Starscream..." She whimpered, shaking. "Now I know how Becca felt."

Starscreams' energon boiled, and he almost recoiled, remembering how he'd _helped_ Megatron force himself on the femme. Certainly, he'd thought Becca only needed time to come around, but now he felt no better than his leader.

Shockwave and Soundwave exchanged a look, both displeased. They realized that Decepticons had changed. They had their views, and they wouldn't always match the Autobots, but Megatron had become a true monster, not a befitting leader for good and proud warriors to follow.

Blackout and Grindor nodded as well, seeing the looks and agreeing with them. They'd all had enough. This was too far, and if allowed, would only continue. How many femmes would Megatron defile?

"We have a huge problem." Blackout hissed grimly.

Soundwave nodded, calmly. "Problem has solution."

"Which is?" Grindor asked impatiently.

"Solution: Join Autobots. Stop Megatron and the Fallen."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Though they loathed the idea of joining their enemies, it was better than remaining here, and degrading themselves to monsters, like their leaders.

"Contact Barricade, Screamer." Skywarp hissed, standing slowly with Thundercracker's help.

Starscream nodded and winced from the pain, even as Blackout helped him and DarkFire to stand as well. "Alright."

The Fallen had done a true number on him and his trine, but at least their wings would still carry them.

**(Outside the Autobot Base)**

Crystal and the twins stood outside, trying to find a suitable vehicle form for their mate, as Barricade stood to the side with his mate, having _her_ find one as well. Crystal immediately locked eyes on the first car, which appeared to be a combination of the twins' alternate forms, even as Sunny scrunched up his face at the blue color.

Transforming for the first time, she changed the colors to yellow with silver trim, and was pleased by it. Even their own looks showed they liked the new colors.

"What do you think?"

"Perfect!" They exclaimed happily.

Vicky chose a cruiser to match her own mate, which Barricade smirked about as he taught her how to transform, and all the ins and outs about her new life now. When she transformed back into her robotic form, he leaned in for a kiss.

"It suits you."

She smirked. "So do you." Then she transformed again and pulled quick circles around him, causing Barricade to chuckle.

However, the fun and games were quickly ended as Optimus came out with Becca and the other Autobots. "The second team is arriving and Becca has graciously told me of quite a few other human femmes who seem to care a great deal for certain Autobots, so she will be helping the rest of you to find possible mates. The sooner we have found our mates, the sooner we can leave Earth and return to our new home."

Becca was quickly taught the ins and outs as well, to use a holographic form, and then was given detailed information about the types of mates the other bots wanted. Then Becca recruited Crystal to help a well, as the main team of Autobots went to meet the second team.

The bots that stayed behind quickly volunteered to help find their prospective mates as well, but as Becca laid eyes on Vicky, she paused.

"Give us a second, guys." He murmured, still trying to get used to the fact the others were beginning to accept her. She walked over to Vicky and smiled. "Hey, cop car looks good on you." She spoke nervously, before sighing. "Look, Vicky, I owe you an apology. They were real. You were right all along, and I was wrong."

"We were both wrong." Crystal added, walking over to them.

But Vicky's optics were on her mate, who was frowning with concern.

Barricade was distracted, having received an unusual commlink from Starscream, who sounded shockingly desperate.

::Barricade, we need Prime's help! Megatron went slagging nuts!:: Barricade would have rolled his optics, except for the story that followed. It sounded fragging insane, with the Fallen beating them, killing his troops unnecessarily, and then Megatron forcing himself on DarkFire, except... The latter had happened before.

His optics shot to Becca briefly, noting all three femmes were watching him warily.

::Please, we need sanctuary and medical assistance. We have several 'Cons more than ready to join the Autobots, but Prime is the only one capable of stopping the Fallen.::

And there was the point of the message. Barricade cringed and turned to the nearby Autobots. ::Hold on, I'll ask.:: He relayed the message, and waited as Jazz stiffened and immediately transferred the message straight to Prime.

::Prime, come in. It's Jazz.::

::Go ahead, Jazz.::

::Starscream has apparently sent a frantic message to Barricade.:: The Solstice sent the message file over the commlink. ::He says Megatron and the Fallen have lost it, forcing themselves on femmes, and beating and killing his troops for seemingly no reason.::

There was only a second of silence, before an explosion of rage over the commlink.

::That slagging piece of scrap metal!::

::They wish sanctuary and medical assistance, sir.::

::Tell Barricade to allow it.::

Jazz was a little uncertain and hesitated. Was it really good to have so many former enemies around? ::Sir? Are you sure?::

::If it makes you feel more comfortable, make sure there are Autobots around them at all times, but affirmative. Allow it.::

::Got it.:: Jazz nodded to Barricade, who immediately transferred the message to Starscream, along with the coordinates to the base. ::I hope you're right, sir. Jazz out.::

The 'Cons reached the base before Optimus and the others, and there was no denying their words. The Seeker Trine was badly beaten, and almost collapsed upon arrival, and seeing DarkFire's shape, Becca's spark pulled at her.

"Emma..." She whispered sadly.

Starscream shakily pulled Becca to the side, moving carefully so as not to frighten her, and began apologizing for his hand in what happened. He explained his reasoning, which made a startling amount of sense to Becca, who only shook her head.

"You thought I was just being stubborn, that I'd come around and come to love him." She mused, more to herself than him. "Not likely, but I can see your reasoning. Plus, he's the Decepticon leader, and gave you an order." She shook her head again, sighing. "I forgive you, Starscream."

He nodded, a truly grateful look crossing his optics, even as Emma whimpered and walked over to Becca, to being her own apologies.

**(Three Days Later)**

The femmes had successfully returned with mates for literally every bot. Apparently Becca's connections ran deeper than anyone thought. Some of the 'Cons had been hard to find mates for, but she managed to pull it off.

They started with talking to the girls, explaining everything to them, then revealing themselves as they needed to. The girls were overjoyed to find their fandom was real, and for the most part were happy to come be mates to the mechs. There were reluctant ones, who were sworn to secrecy and left be, however.

Once they returned, the mechs were shocked to see all the femmes, and all the human girls were even _more_ overjoyed to meet the mechs of their dreams in person. Even as Ratchet got down to work on the transformations, Optimus pulled Becca aside, and held her lovingly in his arms.

"I'm very proud of you. You worked hard and found mates for everyone. Very impressive." Optimus praised, kissing her.

She smiled into the kiss. "You gave me an order, and I obeyed. Of course I have no problems obeying my leader's orders." She teased, kissing him back.

He hummed. "Mmmm, so glad." Suddenly, he pulled away and snarled, and Becca's optics widened in terror at the sound of Megatron's voice bellowing out.

The Autobots all grouped up immediately, standing defensively in front of their femmes, and Megatron was beyond infuriated when he saw his former warriors also joining the Autobots, weapons raised against him.

"You dare turn weapons on me, and you _dare_ side with my brother? How dare you?" He snarled.

The Fallen didn't even spare the time to snarl, before he launched himself at Prime. The two grappled, with Prime immediately and happily taking up the battle.

"WHERE IS THAT FEMME?" Megatron looked around, spotting all the bots and most of the femmes. "WHERE IS BECCA?" He spotted her, and sneered evilly, causing her to gasp in fright as she, and a still shaken DarkFire backed away.

As if knowing what was happening, Optimus quickly managed to take control of the battle with the Fallen. He slammed his fist into the Fallen's chest plates, ripping out his spark, before grabbing his head and ripping the bot's face off in a quick, vicious movement.

"Give me your face!" He snarled, dangling most of the Fallen's head from his energon-coated hand. Then he turned to Megatron, who watched as Optimus threw the Fallen's head to the side, like it was nothing.

"It's done, Megatron! This war ends now!" Optimus yelled, rushing at the Decepticon leader.

"No, it will end with your death!" Megatron snarled back, raising his fusion cannon. Even as Optimus skidded to a stop, Megatron raised and aimed his weapon for Prime's spark.

A shot rang out, and all the bots glanced to Optimus, who stood, shocked. It was Megatron who lurched, looking down at his chest plates with disbelief, before his rapidly dimming optics lifted to find a certain blue and red femme, aiming her smoking cannon at his chest.

Becca didn't look afraid anymore. She looked angry, protective, and she stared at the hole in Megatron's chest, even as the Decepticon pitched over, offlined.

"Nobody messes with _my_ mech." She growled, causing everyone to shoot her a shock, impressed look, even Ironhide.

"I think your bodyguard job has just been reclaimed." Magnus whispered to Ironhide, as she walked over to Prime and kissed him.

They cheered then, as the larger mechs disposed of the bodies so no humans would ever find them. Then they went back to making sure all the femmes got transformed, and began learning about their prospective mates. Once all were accounted for, Optimus smiled.

"Alright bots. It's time to go home." He contacted the Ark, a massive, cloaked ship that landed in a clearing nearby. Everyone boarded on it, the femmes with only a last look at their former home, before they left, heading to their new home, and their new lives.

And their lives would be peaceful and prosperous, with the war finally at an end.


End file.
